fingiendo en el amor
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: -Y como podemos solucionarlo.-lo único que se me viene en mente es que mientan y que digan que lo que hicieron fue por amor.Pero que pasara que el sentimiento deje de ser fingido y se convierta en verdad. Romance/ Friendship/ Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí con nuevo fic, espero que lo difruten! :3**_

_**Pareja: Sasusaku**_

_**Advertencias: vocabulario vulgar y más adelante lemon.**_

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**_No publicar este fic en otra parte o trducirlo sin consultarmelo primero._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fingiendo en el amor<strong>_

Fue un hermoso día pero nada de lo que sucedió en el fue agradable, todos estaban ahí sentados con la cara melancólica viendo hacía el piso de la casa. Nadie decía absolutamente nada. Sasuke tenía una expresión seria mientras que se apoyaba en su rostro en uno de sus brazos, maldición sin tan solo no hubiera pasado eso. Las lágrimas caían por varios de los rostros, otros trataban de mantener la calma esperando que llegara la ayuda no era tarde.

-Maldición.-dijo Lee llorando.- ¿Qué ni siquiera puedes llorar, por tu culpa ella está así?

-Hump.-se limito a decir el chico.

-Eres un maldito Sasuke, fue ahí para evitar que tú y tus malditos impulsos hicieran que te consumiera el odio de nuevo y tu solo te quedas ahí sin hacer nada viendo al piso.-dijo acercándose al azabache que lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo no le dije que lo hiciera, yo no sabía nada.-dijo el Uchiha enojado casi gritando.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien como ella le gustes tú?, dime por lo menos si le gustará Naruto hubiera comprendido, claro el está feliz con Hinata pero él es un héroe nos salvo de la cuarta guerra ninja y a ti te podrán considerar héroe también ayudaste a vencer y tus técnicas pueden ser extraordinarias pero simplemente eres tan desgraciado como Tobi o Madara no me sorprenden que sean de tu clan.

-Cállate, no soy igual a ellos.-dijo molesta Sasuke poniéndose de pie siendo detenido de acercarse más a Lee por su sensei.

-No, no me callo.-dijo Lee acercándose siendo igual detenido por Neji.-Por que esto es tu culpa.

-Ya paren, debemos esperar que llegue la ayuda Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Karin ya viene podrán ellos ayudar.-dijo Kakashi tratando de tranquilar a los chicos.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre siguió caminando hasta salir de la casa, todos se quedaron viendo no se alejo mucho solo quería ir a un lugar tranquilo. Se apoyo contra las paredes, se sentía mal pero no entendía el porqué él nunca le dijo a Sakura que hiciera nada, igual así había sido el él que la había rescatado ella estando inconsciente, con su cuerpo algo pálido y sus ojos verdes casi sin brillo si no se equivocaba probablemente estaba desmayada. Sintió el frío recorrer su mejilla estaba llorando, se paso la mano por el rostro para secar las lágrimas, pero cada vez caían más. Maldición se dijo así misma dejándose caer en el piso mientras que las lágrimas caían por su rostro perfecto.

-¿Lloras Sasuke?-dijo Kakashi saliendo donde estaba el menor de los Uchihas tranquilo.

Chasqueo su lengua molesto en ese momento no quería hablar con Kakashi.

-Habla tranquilo, solo no hay _palabras si no hay corazón_.-dijo esperando que el azabache hablara.- creo que ella estará bien es una excelente ninja e incluso no estuviera tan adolorida seguramente estaría usando sus jutsus médicos para curarse ella misma, pero solo di algo.

- Sabes que no soy muy bueno hablando.

-Y no olvides lo arrogante.-dijo el peli plateado haciendo que el azabache lo fulminara con la mirada.-pero eso te hace distinto y sorprendente, totalmente diferente de Sakura o de Naruto que aunque ella no acepte tienen varias cualidades en común.

Sasuke se levantó dirigiéndose para dentro volvió a ver el rostro de Kakashi, sonrió de medio lado.-Gracias Kakashi.-siguió para dentro de la casa al parecer ya todos estaban o dormidos o habían salido de la casa se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba ella, entro sin hacer mucho ruido. Se veía tan bella al estar dormida simplemente, se sentó probablemente se quedaría un rato ahí para vigilar que nada le pasara. Volvió a ver a la ventana con el ceño fruncido, maldito Kabuto y su actual forma de dragón que eran los culpables de la condición de Sakura. Alzo una ceja podría vengarse de él pero que obtendría con eso ya había aprendido por experiencia propia que el odio no llevaba a nada más que a la destrucción. Pero igual tenía impulsos de salir de ahí y por lo menos patearle el culo a la serpiente esa.

Recordó lo que siempre le decía Itachi su hermano mayor, que seguía vivo por el edo tensei.

-Sasuke eres bueno y lo sabes, pero nunca haces caso a las órdenes y tiendes a ser un impulsivo.

Suspiro como no querían que lo fuera si había crecido técnicamente solo desde que murió todo su clan, únicamente basándose en sus impulsos para lograr crecer en poder y para lograr vivir sin una familia. En su mente solo giraban esas palabras y también las que le acababa decir su sensei como si le fuesen a servir de algo.

-Sakura.-dijo con ese tono ronco.

-Sasuke-kun.-dijo abriendo los ojos aún lo bastante adolorida como para poder curarse ella misma.- ¿Qué haces?

-Pensando en pedir ayuda a Kabuto.

-¿Qué te has vuelto loco?-dijo levantándose un poco sin importarle el dolor.- es demasiado peligroso.

-Esas herida y eso es lo que ocupas, si no te tendrás que esperar hasta que el grupo con que viene el dobe llegue.-dijo tratándose de levantar siendo su brazo agarrado por el de la peli rosa.-igual probablemente ocupes medicinas y le tardaría bastante a Karin hacerlas.

-No te dejaré ir.-dijo ella en un tono algo seca muy raro en ella.-no dejaré que lo hagas por favor no.

-Entonces que quieres que haga.

-Quédate aquí conmigo.

Sasuke la volvió a ver sus cabellos rosados estaban alborotados de estar acostada en esa incómoda cama y sus ojos verdes lo veían tiernamente.

-Está bien.-dijo recostándose en la cama, hasta quedar totalmente en la cama colocándose a Sakura en el pecho, acero su rosto al de ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella cerró sus ojos jades, estaba herida y bastante pero igual él sabía que no lo dejaría ir. Ocupaba esas medicinas y en ese momento el único ninja médico cercano era Kabuto. Cerró sus ojos extrañamente ahora él también tenía sueño y como no si con el calor de la chica contra su pecho lograba olvidarse de todo lo malo, dormir tranquilo.

No se dio cuenta pero al parecer llevaba bastante dormido. Le fue fácil levantarse sin que la peli rosa se diera cuenta ya que está al parecer el poco tiempo que llevaban dormidos ella se había estado moviendo. Se levanto calladamente y salió de la habitación con intención de encontrar a Kabuto. No tardo mucho con encontrarse con él.

-Sasuke-kun.-dijo Kabuto.- que sorpresa verte.

-Hump.-dijo volviendo a verlo con el rostro serio.

-Al parecer vienes a cobrar venganza o me equivoco.

-Tan predecible soy.-dijo con en burla.

-Al parecer vienes por algo más, no es así.-dijo Kabuto curioso.- acaso te diste cuenta de tu error y vuelves de nuevo a buscar más poder.

-No estoy muy interesado en eso ahora, pero tal vez te tenga un trato.

-Dime te escucho.

-La curas tú si mal no recuerdo sabes de jutsus médicos.

-¿Y por qué haría yo eso?

-Porque si no te mato.

-Otra vez Sasuke subestimándome no es así.

-No te subestimo, pero hay gran cantidad de ninjas cerca de aquí con la intensión de matarte o por lo menos capturarte, si empezáramos a pelar se darían cuenta y estarían detrás de ti enseguida.

-Ya veo al parecer alguien aprendió bien de su hermano mayor, pero igual puedo huir.

-No te dejaría escapar, al menos que la cures.

-Espera un momento me dejarás escapar si la curo, acaso eso no va en contra de tu misión Sasuke es jugar contra las reglas, podría salirte caro.

-No importa eso sería mi problema no el tuyo.-dijo sonriendo de medo lado.- ¿ y qué dices aceptas o no?

-Tal vez aun hay un pequeño problema, siempre hay que dar un poco de esperanza para que no haya rencores pero no suficiente para que salgas perdiendo, por eso te digo la curaré pero luego te arrepentirás de haberme dejado escapar Sasuke.

-Y tú crees que eso me importa en ese momento.

Kabuto sonrió con malicia, con esas expresiones que actualmente tenía su cuerpo que había perdido la mayoría de sus rasgos de humano.

-Y prefieres verla sana y salva que cualquier otra cosa.

-Sí

Sus palabras eran tan exactas, no tuvo ni que pensarlo mucho prefería ver a Sakura hasta con Sai, su remplazo con el que la peli rosa ahora tenía una gran amistad, antes de verla muerta. Prefería en todo caso tener problemas por pedirle ayuda a Kabuto antes de verla a ella sufrir más. Más de lo que él antes la había hecho sufrir

-Qué hermoso es no crees, amor juvenil, a todo el mundo le gusta.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.-no es amor juvenil.-dijo algo apenado pero siguiendo mostrando en parte su rostro serio característico.

-De acuerdo, ten aplicase lo en sus heridas y el otro que se lo tome.-dijo dándoles dos recipientes de medicina.- si no queda totalmente curada le dará la suficiente energía para hacerlo por ella misma.

-Hump y como estar seguro que en realidad la curaras en lugar de matarla o envenenarla.

-Podría ser.-dijo sacando un shuriken y lamiéndola, cosa que recordaba bastante a Orochimaru.-pero es mucho más tentador lo que pienso hacer luego.

Sasuke frunció el ceño no confiaba en Kabuto y tenía sus buenos motivos para hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Para regresar al final.

-Ni un gracias Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias Kabuto por tu bondad.-dijo en sarcasmo yéndose del lugar.

-Al parecer nunca cambias.-dijo sonriendo.- pero pronto lamentaras haber salvado a la chica.

Por fin llegaba de nuevo a donde estaba Sakura, al parecer ya era de día. Nadie lo vio cuando llegó al parecer si había logrado ser lo suficiente cuidadoso. Entro a la habitación de la peli rosa cerrando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que el sonido despertara a Sakura.

-¿Dónde andabas?-pregunto aún algo dormida.

-Consiguiéndote tus medicinas, dijo acercándoles las medicinas cuando ella abrió grandemente sus ojos.

-Pero prometiste no ir y era muy peligroso.-dijo sorprendida.- además no me di cuenta cuando te fuiste.

-No me paso nada.

La chica reviso las medicinas que Kabuto le había dado, no confiaba en él pero después de analizarlas por un tiempo se dio cuenta que eran seguras. Definitivamente Kabuto al igual que Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune era un excelente ninja médico. Con solo un poco de la medicina se sentía mejor. La chica volvió a ver el rostro del azabache que miraba desinteresadamente, este tenía un corte superficial en la cabeza, hecho de los enfrentamientos en donde ella salió gravemente herida, acerco su mano al rostro del azabache mientras que concentraba su chcra para quitarlo. Lo hizo de forma rápida las destrezas que ella poseía con los jutsus médicos era increíble.

Ahora estaban los dos sanos y se quedaron viendo por unos minutos. Sakura le sonrió aunque ella a veces podía ser muy temperamental, porque Sai y Naruto la sacaban de quicio, generalmente ella era tan simpática y alegre, caso un poco contrario al azabache que no era el mejor conversador de todos. Los ojos negros y profundos de él veían con tanta intensidad los de ella acercándose ambos poco a poco hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué me tenían tan preocupado en llegar por que Sakura-chan estaba grave y ocupaba que Karin la cuidará y estás perfectamente bien-ttebayo?-dijo Naruto.

Sakura rio mientras que veía el rostro preocupado de Naruto. Estaba agitado tal vez había estando corriendo. Kakashi entró después de Naruto para cerrar la puerta detrás de él lo que extraño a todos os presentes en ella.

-En serio me hicieron venir corriendo hasta aquí por nada.-dijo Naruto exhausto.

-Sakura estaba gravemente herida ayer.-dijo Kakashi contestando a la pregunta de Naruto.- pero al parecer extrañamente incluso tiene la suficiente energía para hacer jutsus médicas y posiblemente usar su fuerza.

-Con que te quieres referir con es Kakashi-sensei.-dijo Naruto aún sin entender lo que pasaba.

-No es difícil de notar que las medicinas que tienes son hechas por un ninja médico muy avanzado, las pudiste haber hecho tú pero no tenías los elementos necesarios, ni las fuerzas.-dijo suspirando.-no es una novedad para nadie saber que las medicinas las hizo Kabuto; haciendo entonces que tú Sasuke incluso lo hayas dejado escapar y hayas hecho un teto con el enemigo.

Naruto volvió a ver a Sasuke, su rostro lo tenía relajado.-Acaso no debe ser así.-dijo con el tono de voz serio el rubio.- Ha pasado bastante desde que este equipo oyó por primera vez sus palabras ahora tenemos dieciocho pero no fue usted el que nos dijo que es basura desobedecer las reglas pero el que deja sus amigos es peor que la basura.

-Sí, pero el problema es que Sasuke tiene los cargos de cuando se fue de la aldea y hasta que estos se hayan anulados cuando ayudo en la cuarta guerra ninja, que hay hecho un trato con Kabuto simplemente traerá más sospechas.

-Hump, no me importa puedo lidiar con eso.

-El problema tú no eres el único metido en este lío, Sakura podría ser sancionada por desobedecer el código de los ninjas médicos en donde se establece que un ninja médico no puede entrar en combate al menos que sea necesario porque si no se deja sin alguien que cure las heridas de los demás de equipo, razón por la cual tu Sasuke hiciste el trato con Kabuto.

-Entonces Kakash-sensei.-dijo Sakura.-hay alguna solución, algo que podamos hacer para evitar todas estas consecuencias.

-La hay ¿pero que tan dispuestos están?

-Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para solucionar mi error, no me importa que.

-Hump.

-Yo los ayudaré en todo-ttebayo.

-La única solución que hayo es que mientan diciendo que lo hicieron por amor, razón por la cual Sakura no te importo pelear y salir herida aún así desobedeciendo el código de ninja médico y de ti Sasuke de negociar y dejar en libertad a Kabuto.

Los tres en la habitación se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, acaso la idea no era lo suficiente extraña para ser verdad. Sencillamente en que estaba pensando Kakashi.

-Aceptan.

-Hi.- respondió la peli rosa sin demostrar la inseguridad que sentía ante lo que le pedía su sensei.

Sasuke asintió con el rostro mientras que Naruto aún estaba sin palabras.

-Está hablando en serio Kakashi-sensei.

-Claro Naruto, pero tu tranquilo ya sé que estas de novio con la hermosa Hinata.

* * *

><p>¿que les pareció? espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo meteré un poco de la relación de fuerte amistad que Sasuke cita entre Sai y Sakura y el por qué ya que en la serie son amigos pero no tanto como lo son en este fic. También prometo que meteré poco a poco el plan que tiene pensado.<p>

Espero q les hay gustado:3. Y como siempre les digo uds saben que me pueden decir cualquier cosa y que la aceptaré en los reviews, si les gusto si no faltas ortográfica q por lo general siempre tengo -.- jajaj xD


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aquí va nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews y a la gente que sigue la historia :)  
>Espero que lo disfruten<em>**

**_Pareja: Sasusaku_**

**_Advertencias_****_: Más adelante lemon, malas palabras y creo que nada más._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia si es totalmente mía :)_**

**__No se puede publicar esta historia en otra página o traducirla a otro idioma sin consultar antes con la escritora.**

* * *

><p>No podía fingir más que estaba tranquila, porque no lo estaba. En cambio volvía a ver el rostro de Sasuke que extrañamente también estaba algo sorprendido pero igual no parecía tan alterado con la solución que ella. Acaso era a la única que le parecía la idea macabra. Suspiro no podía demostrar lo tanto que le afectaba eso, porque en su interior sabía que mientras Sasuke tendría que estar mintiendo ella sencillamente si lo estaría amando de verdad.<p>

Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos.- No tardará en donde los empiecen a interrogar entre más personas logren convencer de que están enamorados mejor.

-¿Entonces con eso quiere decir Kakashi sensei?-pregunto el rubio curioso.

-Que tendremos que empezar de una vez.-contesto el azabache al rubio mientras que su vista seguía al frente.

-Exacto Sasuke.-afirmo el peliplateado.- entre menos personas sepan de está mentira será mejor, mi sugerencia que no salga del equipo siete es decir únicamente se pueden enterrar Sai y Yamato.

-Tengo que vigilar que nadie este herido, por mi condición no lo he podido hacer y yo soy la única ninja médico.-dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación fingiendo estar tranquila, sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes.

Un silencio lleno la habitación, Naruto rió por lo bajo Sakura no era muy buena mintiendo además no había pensado en un pequeño detalle ya había llegado Karin y aunque sus técnicas no fueran tan fuertes como la de la peli rosa era una ninja médico.

Sakura suspiro, trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero le era inútil, por sus mejillas caían sin parar. Maldición pensaba para ella porque siempre era tan débil y terminaba llorando mientras que Naruto y Sasuke en todas las situaciones lograban mantener tanto la calma. Porque a pesar de poder dar golpes muy fuertes se dejaba llevar tanto por su corazón y por sus sentimientos. Por que acaso no era como Tsunade-sama o Temari que siempre se veía tan fuertes y resistentes.

Lo peor de todo es que hasta que idea no fuese su favorita, no podía negar que a cierta parte de ella le agradaba. La simple idea de poder besar los labios del Uchiha, de ser abrazada por él y de poder agarrar de su mano, pero acaso a Sasuke también o simplemente sería porque si no los dos serían sancionados y peor aún en el caso de Sasuke al tener cargos y ser antes considerado criminal rango s.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos jades, mientras que oía unos pasos acercándose. Se limpio las lágrimas y trato de disimular mirando los hermosos arboles de cerezo japonés florecidos gracias a la primavera que lograba mirar atreves de la ventana. Volvió su vista para ver quién era el que se le acercaba. Sonrió al ver que era Sai con su típica sonrisa que más de una vez parecía falsa.

-¿Qué te paso feita?-dijo este sin quitar su sonrisa.- ¿Acaso es una reacción a los medicamentos que te dieron?

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario, Sai volvió a hablar al no oír respuesta alguna de la chica.- Entonces es porque andas en tus días tu entiendes, de tu ciclo.-dijo volviéndola a ver con una sonrisa sentándose en el piso.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo estaba a punto de partirle la cara a Sai, pero se contuvo había logrado aprender que esos comentarios de parte de él no eran por mala intención, más bien ese comentario lo hacía para entender por qué se sentía así. Se sentó en el piso a la par de él para explicarle todo eso era lo que ocupaba desahogarse.- Yo me metí en el campo de batalla, teniendo los ninjas médicos reglas establecidas por Tsunade-sama que no podemos al menos que los demás no puedan batallar, quede muy herida y Sasuke –kun le pidió medicinas a Kabuto. Por eso ahora los dos estamos en graves problemas.

-¿Muy graves?-interrogo interesado en la conversación.

-Si, por eso Kakashi-sensei sugirió que para que no nos culparan por lo que hicimos que Sasuke y yo fingiéramos que todo lo que hicimos fue por… por amor.

Las últimas palabras las pronuncio con un dejo melancólico que hizo reír al chico.- Pero al parecer tu no vas a tener que fingir mucho ¿no?

Sakura dejo sus ojos abiertos por un buen instante.- Si yo no, ¿pero y Sasuke?

-¿Qué puedo decir para consolarte?-dijo pensativo siendo callado por la peli rosa.

-No digas nada, solo abrázame.- el chico asintió y la rodo con sus brazos.

Sakura sonrió se había acostumbrado tanto a Sai como lo estaba de Naruto y Sasuke. Al principio cuando ya le caí bien Sai no eran tan cercanos como ahora ya que tenía aún a su mejor amigo Naruto. Pero después de la guerra ninja cuando Naruto confesó que ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados con Hinata, se apartaron un poco y no fue por que se pelearon o porque ella se aparto porque estaba celosa solo veía a Naruto con ojos de amistad, si no fue porque el rubio quería estar más tiempo con Hinata y evitar que esta solo estuviera con Kiba. En eso Sasuke también estaba en la aldea pero no se habían vuelto a acostumbrar a hablar tan seguido con ella , por eso solo le quedaba Sai. Que con el tiempo se hizo un lazo de amistad muy especial, una amistad en donde ella sabía que le podía contar d todo a él y que podía pasar buenos momentos.

-¿Qué es el amor?-pregunto Sai mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Es cuando solo con ver a esa persona sonríes, te sientes como en las nubes, darías todo por esa persona es más que solo besos o abrazos, significa una unión que permite que junto a esa persona puedas enfrentar todo lo que la vida te ponga enfrente, sin importar que sea bueno o malo.

-¿y cómo saber si estas enamorado?

-Es se sabe porque se siente.-dijo esta parándose haciendo un ligero movimiento para indicarle a Sai que se levantaría el quito sus brazos de ella.-¿No me digas que has enamorado?- dijo con una sonrisa de maliciosa.- no sé quien fue la afortunada, pero la ventajas eres bien parecido a lo seguro la conquistas.-dijo yéndose del lugar.

-Qué curioso porque todo eso lo siento cuando estoy contigo.-dijo como para él mismo porque nadie más que él estaba ahí.

Sakura se dirigió a la sala, no se encontraba nadie solo Sasuke recostado en el sillón. Le sonrió este le volvió una sonrisa de medio lado. Se acerco donde estaba él sentándose en el sillón en volviéndolo a ver al el rostro del azabache, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo.

-Gracias.-dijo ella a él

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de las medicinas.

-Hump no hay problema.

Todos entraron a la habitación, más de uno sorprendiéndose por la cercanía de ambos en el sillón. Naruto tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-Lo que es el amor juvenil.-dijo Naruto con pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio despeinándoselo, mientras Sai llegaba a la sala viendo la escena.

La oportunidad simplemente no se podía desaprovechar al ver las caras serias de Yamato y Kakashi indicándoles que empezaran de una vez, al parecer por el rostro de Yamato, Kakashi ya le había contado todo.

Sakura agacho su rostro acercándose al rostro del Uchiha que estaba acostado en el sillón. Acerco mas sus labios a los de él que simplemente se había quedado ahí alzando ligeramente su rostro. Los labios de él estaban a pocos centímetros de los de ella, ahora siendo el de la iniciativa del beso y alzando más su rostro. En él último instante antes de que por fin rozaran sus labios, el desvió el beso a las mejillas de la peli rosa muy cerca de sus labios.

-Qué.-dijo Lee señalándolos a ambos.-pero que mierdas.

-Vamos tranquilo.-dijo Kakashi.-la verdad es que tenemos mucho por hacer al parecer han desaparecidos unos delincuentes no muy peligrosos en estas zonas cercanas tenemos que averiguar qué pasa.

Todos empezaron a salir uno por uno, mientras que el rubio se le acercaba a Sakura.

-Ñee Sakura-chan ese ha sido el peor beso fingido en la historia-ttebayo si el teme iba a desviar el beso tu solo se lo dabas en la boca.

-Cállate pedazo de idiota.-dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- quien te crees diciendo el amor juvenil. No creas de por qué estas a punto de ser Hokage te dejaré de dar golpes.

-Maldición y yo que pensaba que ahora solo le pegarías a Sai.-dijo Naruto en reclamo.

-Maldición, que asco.-dijo en grito Karin haciendo que los últimos que quedaban en la casa salieran de golpe. No tuvieron que moverse muy lejos para encontrarse con Lee, Karin, Kakashi, Neji y Tenten aunque veían para el suelo el cuerpo del hombre todo ensangrentado y algo desfigurado.

Sakura se acerco al cuerpo estaba frío y ya bastante tieso.-lleva bastante muerto pero no diría más que un día.

-No siento ningún chacra cerca el enemigo tuvo que haberse ya ido.-dijo Karin.

-¿Es acaso él uno de los delincuentes?- pregunto Neji.

-Si contesto Kakashi, ya sabemos que este fue asesinado y no sería raro que ese también fue el destino de los otros dos.

-¿Pero quién pudo haber hecho esto?, matar a este hombre de una forma tan cruel.-cuestiono el rubio.

-Kabuto.-contesto serio el Uchiha.

-Seguro que fue él.

-Si por las heridas, Itachi y yo batallamos con él antes.

-Llevaremos el cuerpo a la aldea y ahí Itachi dará su opinión al respecto, también en caso que sea de Kabuto informaremos de inmediato a equipo de inteligencia tanto a Shikaku como a Shikamaru.-dijo Yamato serio.

Todos se dieron vuelta menos Naruto y Hinata que seguían viendo el cuerpo.-Acaso ni le daremos un minuto de silencio, está muerto y ni siquiera lo trataremos con respeto.-dijo serio el rubio. Hinata asintió a lo que él dijo y todos lo dedicaron unos minutos de silencio. Sasuke se apoyo en el árbol mientras dirigía su vista a las ramas del árbol, no le gustaban los funerales ni eso le recordaban a la muerte de su clan, como estañaba a su madre y padre. Por lo menos ahora vivía con Itachi de nuevo, con su hermano que tanto apreciaba. Su atención cayó en algo que había en la rama. Termino el minuto de silencio para l muerto mientras se llevaban su cuerpo. Sasuke subió al árbol encontrando más medicina de la que había dado Kabuto ayer, venía con una nota.

_Que la consuma en buenas medidas y va estar bien._

Cogió las medicinas Sakura se sentía mejor pero podrían ayudar encontró otra nota se bajo del árbol sosteniendo con una mano las medicinas y abriendo ágilmente con la otra el papel doblado.

_¿A eso le llamas beso?_

Rodo sus ojos mientras terminaba de leer el papel. Al parecer Kabuto los había estado observando. Siguió caminado por lo menos el muy maldito les había dado medicinas.

-Veo que tienes muchas joyas aquí.-dijo de forma macabra tapando su cuerpo de serpiente.- para no ser un ladrón muy reconocido tengo que admitir que te va bien.

-¿Qué paso con Kenji?

-Espera porque ten preocupado, te recuerdo que tu amiguito que murió fue por decisión de él, yo les di la opción de venir por las buenas él fue el que se puso a pelear.

-¿y dónde está Kenji?

-Tranquilo está bien.-dijo en risas.-bueno digamos que no le dolió, fu sencillo encerrarlo en una habitación con un fruto venenoso no vio más remedio así que se suicido comiéndoselo.

-¿Por qué nos haces eso?

-No es personal, así me ensaño Orochimaru-sama hay que experimentar, pero mis rivales aguantan más que un simple encierro en una habitación con un fruto envenenado son más fuerte físicamente y emocionalmente.

-¿Entonces qué me harás?

-Algo que este a la altura de mis rivales.-dijo indicándole a una serpiente que lo mordiera.-relájate solo es una mordida.

Dijo mientras veía el cuerpo de hombre retorcerse del dolor.

-Vamos aún el veneno no es tan fuerte para mis rivales y ya estás sufriendo, pero es interesante este veneno no es de serpiente he hecho varias modificaciones en la que te acaba de picar para combinar muchos tipos, lo más interesante es que en lugar de un veneno mortal logre uno que causa severas alucinaciones y no te mentiré puede que matar. Pero aún no están fuerte como lo ocupo le falta algo.- dijo siguiendo mirando al hombre retorcerse, pidiendo clemencia y diciendo incoherencias producto de las alucinaciones.- bueno te dejo dulce sueños.-dijo sonriéndose yéndose de la habitación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ¿reviews? solo si quieren :3<strong>_

__Les dije que en este capitulo iba a meter un poco del plan de Kabuto pero no metí mucho, más adelante lo explico más y gracias por los reviews enserio lo aprecio mucho.

cuídense! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay aquí nuevo capitulo :) espero que lo disfruten he aprovechado semana santa para publicar un poquito más rápido :D**

**Pareja: Sasusaku**

**Advertencias: Más adelante lemon, malas palabras**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masahi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Sus piernas temblaban estaba nerviosa. Como bien había dicho Kakashi esa iba a ser una de las partes más importantes de convencer desde el principio y si cometían un solo error podía afectarse todo el plan. Trataba de relajarse a ella misma pensando que ella se consideraba una persona simpática y amable, que no era algo que quisiera jactarse pero también era inteligente rápidamente se podía inventar una escusa rápida y trataría de hacerlo de la forma más natural que pudiera. Volvió a ver a su alrededor donde impacientes estaban Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto. Veía a una ventana que le permitía ver las estrellas en el cielo, viendo las estrellas lograba relajarse un poco.<p>

-¿Y Sai?- pregunto al notar su ausencia.

-No sé pero hoy estaba algo raro, claro más de lo normal datebayo, así que se no vino hoy.-le respondió el rubio mientras que la puerta se abrió, saliendo Temari de la habitación sonriéndoles a todos, eso solo significaba que ya era momento de enfrentar a los cinco Kages.

-Ve.-dijo Kakashi, dándole un pequeño empujoncito para meterla en la oficina.

-Hi.-dijo la peli rosa concentrada y segura.

-Anda siéntate.-dijo la Mizukage indicándole con la mano un asiento.

-No entiendo que hace ella aquí.-dijo disgustado el Tsuchikage.-el problema no es con ella es con el Uchiha.

-No seas mal educado.-dijo algo enojada.- por algo Kakashi nos dijo que también teníamos que hablar con Sakura y empezamos por ella porque son las damas primero. A ver dinos porque teníamos que empezar hablando contigo.

-Sasuke-kun no es culpable de nada de lo que hizo.-dijo un poco en reclamo, por lo que se relajo tenía que ser amable no peleona.- la razón es que no veo ningún motivo para que quieran hablar con él, después de que hablen conmigo.

-¿por qué piensas eso?- dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Sasuke-kun no quiso dejar a Kabuto escapar lo hizo porque ocupaba de las medicinas, porque yo era la única ninja médico de la misión y salí herida. Ocupaban las medicinas para curar a los heridos entre ellos estaba yo.

-Y como con eso debemos confiar en el Uchiha.-dijo el Raikage curioso.

-Si no es por ofender niña, pero ustedes los jóvenes piensan que todo es de color rosa.

-¿Rosa? Como mi cabello.- dejo poniendo una cara curiosa.

- No claro que no me refería a tu cabello.-dijo algo nervioso el Tsuchikage.

Todos los presentes en la sala empezaron a reír incluso Sakura, al parecer ahora era el Tsuchikage que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Y si en caso eso que dices fuera verdad, como haces para estar tan segura que Kabuto y Sasuke tengan una alianza entre ellos.-dijo el Raikage cuando dejó de reír.

-Porque Sasuke-kun nunca se aliaria con Kabuto, si no se hubiera aliado con él desde que pelearon en la cuarta guerra ninja.

-Hablas como si estuvieras absolutamente segura de ello.- dijo Gaara serio.

-Lo estoy.

-Gracias Sakura, fue un encanto conocerte dile a Sasuke que entre.-dijo la Misukage.

Sakura sintió con el rostro sonriendo y luego yéndose, le parecía curioso que Tsunade-sama no le hubiera dicho nada. Tsunade había sido quien la había entrenado y principalmente era con la que más tenía confianza en esa habitación seguida por Gaara. Tal vez Tsunade no le parecía lo que hacía o simplemente estaba siguiendo su propósito como bien había dicho Tsunade ella solo iba ser Hokage hasta que el consejo se diera cuenta que la mejor opción ya no era ella si no Naruto. Sonrió lo había logrado y lo que la hacía sentir mejor es que no tuvo que fingir nada simplemente fue amable y amigable.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi habían logrado escuchar todo y gracias de que la oficina donde se reunieron con los kages poseía una ventana, lograron también ver. Por lo que parecía los kages habían disfrutado enormemente de la presencia de la peli rosa hasta había logrado hacerlos reír. Al parecer Sakura se acercaba a la puerta lo que indicaba que ya había terminado de hablar con ellos y eso solo significaba que ahora le tocaba a Sasuke.

-Creo que ya es tu turno, Sasuke recuerda que debes de simpatizarles y hacerles borrar el recuerdo de cuando te enfrentaste a ellos.-dijo algo nervioso Kakashi.- además deberías considerar no tener tu actitud arrogante y callada en este momento y recuerda estás enamorado de Sakura.

-Es decir estamos perdidos.-dijo Naruto

-hump.-se limitó a decir si no fuera por su orgullo el hubiera dicho exactamente lo que dijo Naruto. El mayor problema era que los kages no lo deberían querer mucho después de lo que había pasado principalmente el raikage.

-Tranquilo Sasuke tal vez si no te lo propones lo logres, mira que a nosotros nos caes bien tanto que Naruto estuvo tres años con el propósito que volvieras a Konoha y si las cosas no van bien deberás hacer lo que sea para simpatizarles por lo menos a uno.

-Genial me tendré que meter en la cama con la Mizukage.-dijo sarcástico.

Sakura salió de la habitación lo que significaba que era el momento del que el menor de los Uchihas entrara. Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke susurrándole suerte .El Uchiha se metió en la habitación y se sentó en el lugar que la Mizukage le señalo. Atreves de la ventana Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi observaban todo lo que pasaba.

-Ñe Sakura-chan, felicidades lo hiciste bien hasta disfrutaron de tu presencia.

-Gracias Naruto.-dijo Sakura sonriente mientras seguía viendo al frente.

-A Sakura grandemente le sirvió ser simpática, solo fue ella misma por lo que el resulto tan natural y creíble.

-Creen que Sasuke-kun lo haga bien.

-No te preocupes Sakura, digámosle que Sasuke tiene un plan B.-dijo Kakashi mientras seguía viendo lo que pasaba.

Sasuke estaba ido un poco en sus pensamientos, la última vez que había visto esos cinco rostros juntos estaba enfrentándose con ellos. Su rostro estaba bastante serio y parecía que no le interesaba mucho lo que pasaba.

-¿A sí que estuviste hablando con Kabuto?-dijo el Raikage mientras miraba al azabache.

-Hump.-dijo volviendo a ver al Raikage, no había prestado atención de lo que había dicho.

-Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha está nervioso.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada unos instantes, pero no le servía enojarse con él ahora, el Raikage volvió a hablar, de todos los que estaban presentes era el más interesado en la situación.- ¿Qué es eso de lo que pasó con Kabuto?

-Nada solo le pide unas medicinas.

-Y por qué le pediste medicinas.

-Para curar.-dijo de forma irónica, lo que causo el enojo en el Raikage y gracia al resto.

-¿y porqué pedirle medicinas al enemigo, porque no esperar hasta que el grupo que venía con el ninja médico se encargará?

-Creo que estás siendo muy rudo con el chico.-intervino la Mizukage.- pero no es de extrañar, Sasuke la vez que nos conocimos no fue la mejor de todas. La vez que te vi te dije que desperdicio que un hombre tan guapo solo pensara en sí mismo, pero acaso algo ha cambiado.

-Sí.

-¿Qué es?

-Se trataba de la vida de Sakura.

-No me digas que andas enamorado.

-Hump, Sakura es la mejor chica que haya conocido en mi vida, teníamos varios años sin vernos muy seguido pero el sentimiento nunca murió.

-Entonces lo de Kabuto fue…

-No la podía ver morir sin hacer nada, no sería justo.

-Gracias Sasuke ya puedes irte.

-Uchiha.-dijo el Raikage.- yo no confió en tus palabras si tan cierto es lo que dices prefiero ver acciones, no estoy muy seguro que alguien como tú no haya hecha una alianza con Kabuto con el objetivo de destruir las aldeas.

-Hump.-sonrió arrogante saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos a lo que acaba de ver y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro había desaparecido totalmente, como le preocupaba saber la mentira de todo eso era doloroso, volvió sus ojos hacia abajo viendo el piso alejándose de la puerta de la oficina en donde Kakashi y Naruto felicitaban a Sasuke por lo que había logrado hacer.

No estaba muy lejos y ellos se acercaron donde estaba ella. Volvió a ver al rubio y al azabache ambos con sonrisas en su rostro, claro la de Sasuke de medio lado, viéndolo bien la única que no estaba feliz en ese momento era ella. La única que sufría y Sasuke sabiendo lo que siempre había sentido por él no tuvo no la decencia de advertirle antes todo lo que diría, decírselo antes hubiera logrado que no se ilusionara para luego percatarse de que nada era real.

-Estuviste genial-ttebayo.-dijo Naruto feliz a Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, tras de que resulto que Sasuke era el increíble actor que lograba jugar con sus sentimientos Naruto y Sasuke pasarían hablando de eso todo el día. Que simplemente no podían olvidar eso ya, seguir adelante sin más jodidas felicitaciones a Sasuke.

-Hump.-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Te parece muy divertido?-dijo la peli rosa molesta.- dime Sasuke-kun te parece divertido, decir que estas enamorado de mí cundo sabemos que no es cierto, decir que mientras estabas fuera de Konoha no moría lo que sentías por mí.

-Acaso se te olvido estamos fingiendo.-dijo recalcando bien las palabras que dijo.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la peli rosa.- Claro que no se me olvido.-dijo molesta mientras cargaba su puño de chacra dispuesta a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas a él azabache. Su puño fue detenido por el agarre de este. El peli plateado al ver lo sucedido separó a ambos.

-Sakura, lo que Sasuke hizo estaba en el plan, tenía que hacerles sentir a los kages que era por amor y que te deseaba.

Sasuke se apartó de Kakashi dándose la vuelta y yéndose disgustado del lugar, mientras Sakura lo veía partir y quitaba el chacra de sus puños. Cuando ya estaba más tranquila continuaron ellos también yéndose del local.

La peli rosa se dirigió a la habitación de ella, por unos días más tendrían que quedarse en esa casa antes de volver a Konoha. Fue tan tonta en enojarse así, ella había aceptado en lo que se estaba metiendo y Sasuke únicamente hizo lo que Kakashi le había dicho. Se acostó en la cama para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, sin aún así dejar de tener en cuenta que aún Tsunade-sama no le reclamaba su falta al reglamento de ninjas médicos. Se levantó lo que ocupaba en ese momento era aire fresco.

Se dirigió a las afueras de la casa viendo que ahí estaba Sasuke sentado en el corredor. Se acerco donde estaba él viéndolo bien parecía pensativo mientras veía las estrellas.

-Sasuke-kun.-dijo sentándose cerca viéndolo.- lo lamento, no quise reaccionar así.

-Sakura no tienes que disculparte.-dijo serio sin apartar la vista del el frente.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, decir eso no significa que me hayas perdonado.

-Porque no hace falta.

-Sí que lo hace.-dijo haciendo que el azabache la volviera a ver, dándole ella una sonrisa encantadora.-en realidad me arrepiento fui la única que no te felicito por el buen trabajo que hiciste, hasta por un momento me lograste convencer a mí que sabía de todo el plan.

-Sakura no hace falta que hagas todo esto, la molesta deberías ser tu no yo.

-No porque todo este problema se dio por mi culpa.

-Tú no le pediste nada a Kabuto.

-Pero yo fui la que ocupaba las medicinas.

-Pero yo hice el plan y deje libre a Kabuto, esto en nada a ti te afecta por lo que no deberíamos seguir con esto.

-No te quiero ayudar, además se te olvida que yo también estoy en problemas Sasuke-kun, solo dime algo quiero la verdad ¿Por qué en la cuarta guerra ninja no te aliste con Kabuto?

-Porque ahí estaba Itachi.

-Pero si él no hubiera estado, te hubieras aliado con él.

-No, estaba arto de que las personas me usaran como si les perteneciera. Siempre ha sido así con Konoha, Orochimaru y Tobi. En ese momento solo pensé que era momento de demostrarles que no les pertenecía destruyendo yo solo a Konoha cundo yo quisiera.

-Pero entonces esa idea luego cambió.

-Si.-dijo sonriendo de medio lado al ver a la peli rosa.

-Ahora si me perdonas.- dijo ella viéndolo con sus hermosos ojos jades brillantes.

-Ya te dije que no te tengo que perdonar nada.

-Por favor.- pidió en suplica viéndose adorable.

-De acuerdo.-dijo dándole lo que quería la chica.- me voy a acostar.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. Dijo mientras lo miraba irse a su habitación. Siguió viendo a las estrellas hasta que decidió ir a su habitación. En eso a su mente volvió un pensamiento no había visto a Sai en todo el día, se empezó a preocupar que le había pasado. Además Naruto dijo que Sai estaba un poco extraño en la mañana. Debía dejar de preocuparse demasiado debía de estar dormido, hablaría con él en la mañana. Suspiro Ino tenía razón parecía varias veces que estaba enamorada de Sai, pero ella solo lo veía como amigo. Además no tenía la intención de quitárselo a la cerda de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Espero que les ha ygustado, como saben me pueden decir que les parecio si les gusto o no aceprto de todo en los RR :) Gracias por leer!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Holi :D aquí nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y les digo que lamento la demora pero tngo exámenes es decir fue un milagro que lograra actualizar hoy :)

Antes que nada espero que Sasuke después de lo q le diga Itachi se haga bueno de una jodida vez y vaya y de rodillas le vaya a pedir perdón a Sakura por todo lo que le ha hecho jaja sería muy cómico ver como el orgullo de Sasuke se va a la basura

Pareja: Sasusaku

Advertencias: Violencia, más adelante lemon

* * *

><p><em>"Hablar contigo 5 minutos provoca una sonrisa de 24 horas"<em>

_¿Y si nos enamoramos?-facebook_

Dejo de ver las estrellas, tal vez era buen momento para irse ella a su habitación también. Además tenía que buscar al otro día a Sai a primeras horas. Se metió dentro de la casa y se dirigió al pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al azabache hablando con Kakashi.

-Sakura que bien que te encuentro despierta aún, quería hablar con los dos.-dijo el peliplateado alegre.

La peli rosa se acerco donde estaba el peliplateado y el al azabache, curiosa de que Kakashi los hubiera buscado en estas horas para decirles eso, porque sencillamente no se espero en la mañana o cuando iban de regreso a la casa. Recordándolo bien cuando iban de camino el peli plateado les dijo que tenía otros asuntos que realizar y se separó de ellos.

-Ñe Kakashi sensei.-dijo la peli rosa con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué se hizo todo este rato?

Kakashi se paso la mano por la cabeza, nervioso, se marcaba la sonrisa a través de la máscara. Rápidamente Sasuke y Sakura entendieron que eso solo podía significar que estaba relacionado con las perversiones de este.

-Eso no importa en este momento.-dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.- solo quería recordarles que mañana volvemos a Konoha, convencer a los kages no es suficiente.

-La mentira sigue hasta la aldea.-concluyo Sasuke.

-Exacto y no me sorprendería que ahí, el grupo de inteligencia e investigación también quiera hablar con ustedes.

-¿Y que pasara con el cuerpo que encontramos en la mañana?-dijo la peli rosa.

-Lo analizare el grupo de inteligencia apenas lleguemos, es por eso que tenemos que volver antes de tiempo.

La conversación fue corta para luego que el peli plateado viera la hora en su reloj y se fuera de nuevo explicando que tenía asuntos pendientes de nuevo. Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron acaso que Kakashi tenía una novia o especie de relación con alguien que siempre pasaba ocupado y feliz.

-Al parecer nunca cambia.-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Eso noto, nos toco uno de los senseis más pervertidos.

-Me atrevería a decir que solo superado por el fallecido Jiraya.

-Me imagino que dolió.-dijo haciendo que la peli rosa lo vira confusa.-me refiero a su muerte.

-Por supuesto que sí, suena raro pero extraño las constantes quejas de todas las mujeres con Jiraya. Claro está que a Naruto le afecto mucho más su muerte.

-No es algo que ponga en duda.

-Sasuke-kun no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora pero ¿Qué crees que se proponga Kabuto?

Sasuke se quedo callado por unos momentos, no podía evitar pensar a menudo cuales serían los planes de Kabuto esta vez. Esta vez el mismo se lo había advertido que lamentaría dejarlo escapar, sin duda alguna subestimar a alguien como ese tipo no era algo bueno, pero sencillamente por mucho que lo meditara no lograba imaginar las verdaderas intenciones de este.

-Destruir Konoha.-dijo algo cortante, sabía perfectamente que eso solo haría que la peli rosa tocara otro tema de conversación que en ese momento no quería hablar.

-A eso no le pongo duda, pero si a como lo haga. Kabuto simplemente no resulto ser la persona que todos pesábamos que era, el simple asistente de Orochimaru.

Siguieron caminando hasta sus habitaciones llegando primero a la habitación de la peli rosa. Abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando volvía a ver a Sasuke. Le sonrió viendo hacia delante viendo la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Sabes después de la cuarta guerra ninja me cuesta a veces dormir.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Sí pero no muy seguido lo que es más frecuente son los recuerdos.

-Recuerdos que preferías olvidar.

Volvió al ver el rostro del azabache, lograba entender que era posible que Sasuke pasara por lo mismo. Viéndolo bien habían vivido lo mismo la cuarta guerra ninja, tal vez no juntos pero eso no importaba era la misma experiencia.

-Si me oyes gritar en la noche podrías decírmelo por favor, lo que acabas de decir.

-De acuerdo.-dijo tranquilo.-pero no creo que te oiga gritar desde tan lejos.

-Entonces quédate.

-Está bien.-dijo entrando en la habitación después de ella.

La peli rosa entro en la habitación, sin saber en qué jodido momento se le había ocurrido pedirle eso a Sasuke y pero aún porque había aceptado. De donde sacaba tanta confianza para pedirle eso y pensándolo bien esa no era la primera vez se lo había pedido justamente el día que le trajo las medicinas. Incluso lo hubiera meditado un poco antes de pedírselo a Sai o Naruto con los que con todo ese tiempo ya tenían una enorme confianza y no era que no conociera a Sasuke lo conocía perfectamente pero cuanto tiempo no hablo con él, cuánto tiempo apenas lo veía de vez en cuando. Ahora que iba a pensar Sasuke que acaso todo eso era una indirecta para que pasara la noche con ella.

-No me refería a…-dijo agradeciendo lo oscuro para evitar que el chico notara su sonrojo, pero sencillamente las palabras no terminaban de salir de su boca.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres no sexo.

Sakura se quedo congelada en ese momento, pero era un alivio que el Uchiha no malinterpretara sus palabras. Sencillamente eran los dos acostados en la misma cama, como en la última vez la cabeza de ella recostada en el pecho del azabache y el brazo de él en ella.

-Lo lamento.-dijo la vos ronca de él.

-Acaso no sabíamos los dos que todo era una mentira, no te debes de disculpar.

-No solo por eso, si no por todo. Siempre toda mi vida pensaba detener la fuente que me causara dolor y siempre pensé que eso es lo que estaba haciendo.-Sakura lo escuchaba con atención era todo lo que decía.-Pero nunca pensé que lograría hacer sufrir a otras personas por eso.

-Pero como tu dijiste eso fue pasado ahora solo son recuerdos.

El chico se volteo quedando frente a frente con la peli rosa. Sonrió ella a ver su rostro. El rostro de Sasuke con una estructura masculina que al mismo tiempo se apreciaba en su cuerpo. Sus ojos tan profundos que perfectamente se podía perder en ellos, la inteligencia del chico que era admirable y su voz ronca que completaba perfectamente el resto.

-Solo di que me perdonas, vale.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Pero qué ganas con eso?

-La satisfacción de hacerte feliz.

-Una gran satisfacción.-dijo entre risas.

-Hump.-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Al parecer sus ojos ya estaban a punto de cerrarse pero sabía que con el calor que brindaba el cuerpo del chico iba a lograr dormir sin tener pesadillas o preocupada. Abrió sus ojos que estaban a punto de cerrarse de un solo movimiento el azabache ya la había logrado acomodar. Era tan increíble como se sentía, era ese sentimiento de felicidad causada por que en los brazos del Uchiha se sentía segura.

Era de nuevo de mañana y los rayos del sol iluminaban de nuevo la habitación. El menor de los Uchihas abrió sus ojos para despertar viendo los cabellos cortos y rosados de Sakura. Sonrió de medio lado, no fue mucho en donde ella también abriera sus ojos y sonriera al despertar en los brazos de él.

- Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Ninguna.

-Hump.

El chico se fue de la habitación, antes de que cualquiera lo viera saliendo de ella. Cualquiera que lo viera podía pensar cualquier otra cosa, se evitaría los problemas. Sakura sonrió y agradeció la decisión tomada por Sasuke en ese momento. Oyó el sonido de la ducha, el baño no quedaba muy lejos de la habitación así que supuso que Sasuke aprovecho para bañarse. No duro mucho solo unos diez minutos y el chico ya estaba fuera del baño, después de él ella se metió a la ducha para bañarse.

Después se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraban Sasuke, Neji ,Tenten y Lee ya listos. Luego llegaron Hinata y Karin y por último Lee con su típica energía.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos.-dijo Neji.

-Si ya que Naruto, Sai y Kakashi salieron más temprano para dejar el cuerpo en Konoha-reafirmo Tenten.

El camino para llegar de nuevo a Konoha no era largo, en poco tiempo estarían llegando ahí. Caminaba rápidamente no es que fuesen precisados pero debían enterarse rápidamente de la situación que la alianza ninja estaba tomando por la amenaza de que Kabuto siguiera siendo su enemigo.

Aceleraron el paso cuando lograron ver las puertas, de nuevo estaban en Konoha. De la distancia la peli rosa podía ver a la rubia de su amiga en las puertas, sonriendo. Apenas ya tenía tenía un pie puesto en la aldea y ya había sido recibida por un gran abrazo de la cerda de su amiga, que recibió de igual forma Hinata.

-No puedo creer que las hayan mandado a las dos sin mí.-dijo Ino en reclamo.

-Creo que Hinata y yo somos mejores.-dijo la peli rosa haciendo enojar a la rubia, haciendo que Hinata también riera con ella.

-Ni lo creas.-dijo Ino molesta.- pero no importa primero como es que no sabía nada de lo de Sasuke-kun y tú.

-Ahh.-dijo Sakura sin entender de lo que le hablaba Ino, se quedo pensativa, recordaba bien lo que dijo Kakashi era mejor si solo se quedaba en el equipo siete la verdad. Era frustrante que ni a sus mejores amigas les pudiera decir la falsa de todo eso. Sasuke y ella sencillamente no eran nada, él era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero todo era una mentira. Uso la mejor escusa que Kakashi había usado bastante, no quería hablar de eso en ese momento. Fue al único lugar en donde pensaba que se podía relajar hasta que sonara raro el campo de entrenamiento al que solía ir el equipo siete.

Se sentó en un árbol cuando al final llegó se sentó relajada. Ahí por lo menos nadie le preguntaría nada.

-Feita.- oyó la voz de Sai mientras este se acercaba.

Volvió a ver para atrás mientras veía a Sai, otro de sus mejores amigos acercarse. Se quedó un momento y lo volvió a ver.

-Que bien quería saber qué es lo que te pasa.

-Y yo tenía que hablarte.-dijo él.

-Enserio si yo también tenía que hablar contigo.

Sasuke caminaba dentro del clan Uchiha acercándose a su casa. Abrió la puerta y enseguida oyó la voz que lo llamaba sonrió de lado al oír que era la voz de su hermano. Se dirigió a la cocina en donde era que se dirigía la voz.

-Veo que volviste bien de la misión.

-Si todo salió bien.-dijo Sasuke mintiendo mientras que se sentaba a la par de su hermano.

-¿Al parecer a Kakashi se le ocurrió un buen plan? , haciéndolos decir una pequeña mentira o en tu caso solo la verdad.

Sasuke quedó extrañado con había sido que su hermano ya sabía todo. Lo volvió a ver tranquilo y hablando como si no supiera a lo que le estaba hablando.

-De que hablas.

-De que" a _veces por idiotas dejamos ir a quien verdad nos quiere_."

* * *

><p>Bueno antes que nada la frase que está "<em>cursiva<em>" es de No Importa la Distancia ni la Edad Yo Te Amo- Facebook

no se me pareció que iba perfecto ahí :)

bueno ya en el otro capitulo veremos un poquito más de Sasusaku y les advierto que los planes de Kabuto no están muy lejos de empezar

Espero que les haya gustado :) quien quiere una foto de los hermanos Uchihas ( y con eso me refiero a los dos casi desnudos jajaj xD)

y aquí les dejo otra frase que encontré "No pierdas por error a quien te ama y no intentes amar a quien no le importas" Noooo noooo cancelar Enviado-Facebook. Es algo muy cierto la puse solo porque me gusto y quería compartirla con ustedes :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lamento el retraso de la historia en realidad estaba muy ocupada y no me venía inspiración para continuarla hasta que por fin me llegó algo.**

**Pareja**: Sasusaku

**Advertencia**: Más adelante lemon

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen lastimosamente :( son de Masahi Kishimoto :) y yo los utilizo para hacer historias para entretenerme.

* * *

><p>Fingiendo el amor<p>

Definitivamente Itachi había molestado bastante a Sasuke por lo último que habían hablado y para el Uchiha no era muy de su agrado que su hermano lo estuviera molestando, se dirigió a la cocina mientras que su hermano lo volvía a ver con esa cara sonriendo pícaramente que hacía enojar a Sasuke. Sasuke cogió un vaso, tenía sed y no había tomado nada desde que volvió a la aldea, la razón porque su hermano lo estaba molestando.

-Hermano, donde guardaste los vasos no los encuentro.- dijo el azabache sin oír respuesta alguna de su hermano.- ¿Me oíste?-dijo volviendo a ver y fulminando a Itachi con la mirada aún tenía esa cara tan molesta.

Sasuke suspiro buscaría el mismo los vasos, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlos. En su camino se topo una cucaracha en el piso a la cual se le quedó viendo, a lo cual Itachi empezó a hablar.

-Ya te la mato.-dijo el mayor de los Uchihas, poniéndose en pie.

-Hump, ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, Sasuke aún recuerdo bien que de niño les tenías miedo.

-Sí pero ya no.- dijo poniendo cara arrogante.- yo la mataré.

Sasuke no dudaba de lo que hacía en realidad solo era un simple insecto. Se había enfrentado a ninjas extremadamente fuertes, como era posible que Itachi creyera que no podía contra una simple cucaracha, además no era que quería ser malo con su hermano pero este mucho tiempo no estuvo con él como iba a saber que ese temor lo había superado. Sasuke alzo levemente el pie para aplastar al insecto.

En realidad ni Sasuke ni Itachi que poseen el sharingan lograron notar en qué momento la cucaracha abrió sus alas y empezó a volar a dirección del menor. Sasuke di un paso para atrás y mientras lo que parecía que el insecto lo perseguía gritó de una forma ronca y salió corriendo fuera de la cocina dirección en donde estaba su hermano.

La respiración de Sasuke se oía agitada y como no se había llevado una grande sorpresa. Oyó a su hermano tratando inútilmente de no reírse, hasta que la risa salía fuertemente de su boca. Sasuke gruño molesto.

-La mato por ti.-dijo este con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí.-dijo Sasuke en resignación ahora sí que Itachi se burlaría de él por meses y como de costumbre una escena familiar vivía Sasuke, Itachi como buen hermano mayor lo molesta, le quiere y lo protege.

Itachi aplastó el insecto, mientras que le sonreía a Sasuke.- bueno tengo que irme.- vas a salir.

-Iba a buscar a Sakura.-dijo mientras volvía a formarse esa molesta cara en Itachi, entonces qué esperas para verla.

Sakura se hallaba con Sai con la mente en otro lado, definitivamente estaba feliz y por algo que solo había ocurrido la noche de ayer dormir al lado de Sasuke el solo abrazándola había logrado que todo mal recuerdo se eliminara de su mente, sentía las mariposas en el estómago y como si fuera volando en las nubes.

Definitivamente nunca se había sentido así, era una sensación demasiado agradable para ser verdad y nunca la había logrado sentir ni cuando había estado con Sasuke en situaciones pasadas. Tenía que admitir que no se sentía incomoda pasando tiempo con Sasuke, el siempre fue su amigo y cuando volvió siguió siéndolo, solo que ahora por la situación debían fingir que eran novios. Sintió la sensación de mariposas en su estómago solo con pensar en esto.

-Feita.-dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa.- te veo distraída.

-Lo lamento.-dijo está volviendo a ver al chico.- me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme.

Las palabras querían salir de la boca del chico pero aún ni él sabía que sentía. Como poder suponer que era lo que le pasaba con Sakura acaso era amor. Tardo mucho en darse cuenta en que era una amistad y ahora amor le sería muy complicado. Tenía que pensarlo bien pero con Sakura a su lado le era muy difícil.

-Que tenías que decirme.-dijo esta sonriente cuando el chico de tez muy blanca solo se paró de la nada como si no oyera lo que ella decía.-Sai, idiota no me ignores .-grito, pero él no paro de caminar como si no quisiera oír las palabras de la chica hasta que se perdió totalmente dejándola sola.

-Idiota.- balbuceo Sakura, que seguía sentada recostada en el árbol.- y luego dicen que somos las mujeres las bipolares.

Sakura decidió que era tiempo de irse ella también quería hacer tantas cosas en la aldea había apenas llegado de esa misión y de hablar con los kages por lo menos se merecía un día de descanso. Se puso en pie, buscaría otra persona para caminara o hablar ya que al parecer Sai no quería hablar con ella en ese momento. Tal vez podía encontrarse con Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata… cualquier amigo que si estaría dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Sakura caminó hasta llegar al centro de Konoha viendo de nuevo a sus dos amigas paradas mientras que Ino hablaba sin parar y Hinata tenía un gran sonrojo marcado en el rostro. Se acerco a ellas sonriéndoles.

-Volviste, frentona.-dijo Ino volviéndola a ver.

-Si estaba hablando con Sai pero el pendejo se fue y me empezó a ignorar.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la ojiperla aún con el gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Hinata-chan.-dijo Sakura curiosa con una ceja alzada.- ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada?

-Yo…

-Volvió a ver de reojo de nuevo.-dijo Ino a Hinata.- no puede dejar de verte.- el rostro de Hinata esta vez parecía rojo tomate y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Sakura volvió a ver disimuladamente a lo que Ino estaba viendo era Naruto que estaba hablando con un hombre pero a cada rato volvía la vista a la ojiperla. Sakura rió.

-No puede vivir sin ti.-dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Hinata.

-Mmm yo… que hago.- dijo nerviosa.

-Espera si está interesado él mismo buscará el camino, sino solo buscará escusas por las que no se acerco.

No fue mucho lo que el rubio de los ojos celestes logro quitarse esa conversación con ese señor mientras que se acercaba a la tres kunuichis. Sakura e Ino rieron mientras se iban despidiendo de ellos diciendo que estaban muy ocupadas, ambas agarradas de las manos sonriendo. En realidad Sakura preferí como el día iba por ahora estaba disfrutando con su mejor amiga y ayudando a la otra. Claro esa sensación de comodidad se fue inmediatamente que su amiga empezó a gritar del dolor de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando su mano.

Ino gruño molesta.- pero que te pasa.- dijo mientras volvía a ver a su amiga que miraba al frente tratando de no fruncir el ceño pero se le notaba incomoda.

Ino miro lo que la pelirrosa veía, como de costumbre el club de fans maniáticas de Sasuke lo estaban acosando y muchas se ponían en posees provocadoras o trataban de mantener una conversación con el chico. Pero este no les prestaba mucha atención a ninguna, sin importar todas las bellas mujeres que lo rodeaban.

-Con que apenas volvió de nuevo lo empiezan a acosar.- pregunto Naruto curioso.

PERRAS pensaba Sakura mientras se quedaba viendo la situación.

-Pero mírate frentona estas celosa y solo están hablando mira la car de Sasuke ni siquiera se ve muy interesado.- dijo sonriente la rubio.- claro está que ahorita Sasuke lo va a lamentar.

-Jajajaja, no estoy celosa.- rió nerviosa mientras lo decía.

-Vamos es tu novio frentona.

Naruto puso una cara zorruna mientras que Sakura seguía con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Sasuke ya había terminado de hablar con la muchacha y al parecer se acercaba ahí. Ino jalo a Hinata para tratar de rescatar al chico de esa multitud de mujeres. Ya se había hecho costumbre y tenían que estar alertas por que en cualquier momento podía llegar también el club de fans (acosadoras) de Naruto y tendrían que rescatar dos hombres no solo uno.

Sakura suspiro cuando estás dos se fueron. A lo que Naruto aprovecho para hablarle.- Ñe Sakura-chan con que celosa y ni siquiera son nada.

-Ehh.-dijo nerviosa de nuevo.- claro que no pero tú sabes tiene que parecer lo más verdadero posible.

-Solo digo lo que es cierto a mi me paso lo mismo con Hinata-dattebayo.-dijo caminándose donde estaban las chicas tratando de separar a todas las muchachas alrededor del Uchiha.

Ya cuando las dos chicas al fin lo lograron sacarlo de ahí e Ino vigilara que el club de Naruto no estuviera cerca, Sasuke se dirigió donde estaba ella para sonreírle de medio lado. Fue un pequeño gesto pero se sintió bien de todas esas mujeres fue a la única a la que se le acerco por gusto y al que le sonrío.

Esa situación de que Sasuke nunca prestará atención por esas muchachas que técnicamente no tenían ni un poco de dignidad que se ofrecían totalmente a él, si ni siquiera conocerlo era por lo que a veces hubieran personas que pensaran que Sasuke simplemente no había salido del closet, pero acaso un verdadero hombre ocupaba mil, la verdad es que un verdadero hombre solo necesita una sola mujer.

El mayor de los Uchihas estaba sentado con el resto del Departamento de Inteligencia de Konoha, analizado el caso del cuerpo del hombre encontrado hace en la misión. Itachi vio las heridas y según lo que le habían dicho Sasuke había afirmado que se trataba de Kabuto el responsable igual así trajeron el cuerpo porque pensaron que esa afirmación era muy apresurada. Pero Sasuke era listo y en parte tenía que estar totalmente de acuerdo con él.

-Entonces Kabuto es el responsable.-dijo Shikaku viendo a Itachi.

-No cabe duda, esas heridas solo pudieron ser causados por jutsus de él. Me acuerdo cundo Sasuke y yo batallamos contra él.

-Debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-Kabuto ha logrado unir técnicas de varios ninjas en su cuerpo, él sencillamente se perdió no se haya así mismo.

Las palabras de Itachi extrañaron al resto pero ellos en verdad no sabían la triste historia de Kabuto, él simplemente se había perdido ya no sabía quién era. Parecía que cada vez trataba más y más de ser como Orochimaru; tanto así que ahora el experimentaba con personas.

Tal vez Itachi se sentía algo culpable el tenía la técnica para derrotar a Kabuto. El Izanami lo pudo a ver matado después d haber quietado el edo –tensei, pero no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con lo que le pasó a ese ninja. Después de tantas mentiras uno simplemente se pierde. Sasuke al final tampoco se pouso en realidad ambos se podían identificar con Kabuto. Sasuke al igual que Kabuto los planes malvados del consejo le quitaron su familia e Itachi y Kabuto se perdieron en sus propias mentiras.

-Señores.-dijo un ninja metiéndose en la reunión.- nos acaban de avisar que la aldea de Suna ha sido atacada por Zetsu y Kabuto. Ahora que somos la alianza ninja mandamos a unos ninjas de inmediato a Suna.

-¿Suna?-dijo Shikamaru que se había mantenido un poco callado.- Kuso que problemático.

-¿A quienes mandaron?- preguntó Shikaku.

-Al equipo de Guy.

-Se cree ha mandado la alerta de una posible a alerta a guerra de nuevo, si Zetsu aún sigue vivo y Kabuto descubre la forma de perfeccionar y hacer de nuevo los clones de este.

-Pero no creo que quiera que empiece de una ve.- dijo Shikaku sorprendido.

-Solo di una señal de alerta.- dijo Shikamaru tragando en seco.- así que pueda ser que la familia real de Suna está peligrando.

-Ve Shikamaru, tu también a Suna te van a ocupar.-dijo Shikaku a lo que Shikamaru sonrió para luego asentir.

…

-¿Destruyo la aldea?- pregunto un Zetsu blanco.

-Casi toda, entre más afectado esté el enemigo mejor.

-Y los planes con Naruto Uzumaki.

-Tranquilo todo su tiempo a demás primero ocupo a Sasuke el se rehusó antes de aliarse conmigo, creo lo lamentará.

-¿Y la chica?

-Excelente ninja médico, pero eso no me sirve ¿o sí?, la cosa es que por fin se cumplirá mi objetivo me vengare por lo que le hicieron a mi madre y ni Naruto o los hermanos Uchihas podrán pararme. Porque la Guerra ninja no termino apenas comienza.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado quise darle un día de descanso a Sakura y a Sasuke que continuara hasta el próximo cap, en realidad acaban de volver de la misión y de todos los problemas por lo de Kabuto que creo que se merecen unos días librea antes de darse cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando. Saben que pueden decirme si les gusto o no si quieren en los reviews lo acepto.<p>

Estoy emocionada con lo que pasa en el manga :33 está muy interesante :troll:, no diré mucho por si no lo leen el manga o no lo han visto solo que espero que ya lo haya activado :D!

Me encanto ver a Sasuke e Itachi trabajando junto toos lindos! *-* me encantan! y también quiero ver como le va a Naruto (otro que me encanta *-*) con el enmascarado pero creo que tendre qu esperar unas mangas más.

La verdad no se uds pero yo me he encariñado algo con Kabuto, la historia es muy triste es solo se perdió y tomo un mal camino. Pero al principio el todo lo hizo por el orfanato ! ya no me parece que sea tan desgraciado y aunque me encariñe sigo queriendo que ganen los hermanos Uchihas


	6. Chapter 6

Hola :) aquí ya la actualización lamento la demora pero he estado muy ocupada y sin tiempo para escribir :/ bueno ya empezando la acción en el fic! :). Además por mi atraso y como era que no tenía tiempo decidi esta vez subir dos capítulos de una vez, así que si quieren lean el otro de tmbién :3

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios este fic va dedicado a udstedes.

Pareja: Sasusaku

Advertencias: Lemon más adelante :D, violencia

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto :)

* * *

><p><strong>Fingiendo el amor<strong>

Sakura salía de su casa, ya iban tres días desde que se enterró que algunos de sus amigos tenían que ir una misión a Suna. Pero cuando preguntó el motivo de esto simplemente ellos le contestaron que era una misión secreta. No tardó mucho ella en preguntarle a Tsunade-sama, ella debía de conocer la misión aún no habían puesto a Naruto de Hokage pero esta simplemente no se refirió mucho del tema.

Suspiró odiaba preocuparse tanto por las cosas, tras de ser a veces loca y unas cuantas bipolar se preocupaba por todo y por todos. Tal vez solo tenía que relajarse y no tratar de enterarse de que era esa misión de la cuál desconocida. Suspiro cansada mientras que buscaba a Ino, Hinata, Sasuke o a Naruto. Eran los únicos amigos que aún estaban en la aldea ya que Sai, al cual ella consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, simplemente la estaba ignorando.

No se iba a poner a sufrir por que el chico de piel muy blanca no le hablara y tampoco le rogaría que dejara de ignorarla; ella tenía una dignidad y la iba a mantener en alto. Si alguien era el que se lo perdía era él.

Sakura empezó a caminar cuando noto al azabache, sonrió. Este se le acerco para hablarle. Inmediatamente toda preocupación en ella desapareció, era increíble lo que sentía por Sasuke, que la hacía sonreír.

-Viste que abrieron una nueva heladería.-dijo el azabache al principio viendo al frente y luego volviéndola a ver.

-No, no lo había notado.-dijo extrañado por el extraño comentario del Uchiha menor.

-Hump, ¿Quieres ir?-dijo volviéndola a ver a los ojos.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida y se avergonzó al notar que se había sonrojado por la invitación del chico. Lo que le faltaba estaba actuando otra vez como una niña de doce años a la que se le cae la baba por Sasuke Uchiha.

Se relajo y puso una cara seria, mientras lograba controlar el sonrojo para luego sonreírle.-Claro, así celebramos lo bien que nos fue en la misión.-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa bastante cálida lo que parecía algo inusual en el chico pero sin dejar ese dejo arrogante, pero últimamente Sasuke estaba más cálido de lo normal.

Ambos estaban felices tal vez era temprano para decirlo pero era la primera vez que ambos salían juntos, lo habían hecho antes pero nunca como una cita. Siempre era que se encontraban cuando Sasuke hacía sus rutinarias caminatas por las calles de Konoha y Sakura salía de su casa.

-Sakura, preciosa.-dijo la voz de un chico a lo largo.

Sakura volvió a ver mientras sonreía a reconocer al chico para saludarlo, no con mucha confianza la verdad es que técnicamente no lo conocía. Sasuke se quedó serio por unos minutos mientras que veía al chico.

-¿Como estas Kenji?-dijo Sakura.

-Bien, hace bastante que no te veía. Solo unas pocas veces después de la guerra ninja.

-Hump.-dijo el Uchiha llamando la atención de ambos, con una media sonrisa muy fingida.

-Hola, Sasuke.-dijo el chico feliz.- a ti tampoco no te veía hace tiempo.

-No sabía que se conocían.- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Bueno, no vas a creerlo pero antes de ser yo uno de los que te escolte en los juicios de Konoha en la guerra ninja conocí a Sakura-chan y le hice una carta de amor.- dijo empezando a reír.

Sakura también empezó a reír, estaba bastante contenta. Ambos reían mientras Sasuke seguía teniendo esa fingida sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos pararon de reír viendo el chico el rosto de Sasuke. Matarlo, gritarle y maldecirlo es lo que quería hacer Sasuke en a ese idiota en ese momento. Una carta de amor, pero porque nadie le había dicho eso antes.

En realidad Sasuke se veía tranquilo o tal vez solo un poco incomodo, pero agradecía que haya podido disimular todo los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento. Tal vez más que todo no era ira por aquel idiota, acaso no tenía derecho de hacerle esa carta a Sakura. Si no una peor sensación no enojo sino miedo; miedo al saber que en cualquier momento podía llegar alguien mejor que él y Sakura se enamora de esa persona.

Movió su cabeza en disgusto, él mismo ya estaba empezando a creer que le tenía celos a ese joven. Para nada él no podía tener celos y menos de ese ninja que parecía un completo pendejo. Además Sasuke se consideraba para nada celoso, la verdad odiaba los celos simplemente pensaba que significaba falta de confianza en uno mismo y en la otra persona, así porque si creía eso se seguía sintiendo así.

-Lo mejor de todo es que ni la conocía en ese momento, solo que la vi y vi lo hermosa que era. Así que se lo fui a decir y le entregue la carta que solo decía "Eres preciosa, toda una muñeca".

-Pero en realidad fue tierno.-dijo Sakura agradecida.

-Bueno, sí pero hubiera sido mejor si hubiera conocido tu personalidad antes de mandarte la carta, además como bien dijiste había otra persona y creo que ya se quien es.-dijo volviendo a ver a Sasuke.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con la ninja de la niebla?-pregunto la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sonrío arrogante, bien tiene novia pesaba mientras ya se encontraba más feliz.- Bueno la verdad es que van mal las cosas. Me dijo que no tiene caso de seguir intentándolo.

-No enserio, todo parecía ir tan bien.

-Pero ella parece que olvido todo lo que habíamos vivido, ahora soy para ella solo un extraño y ahora ella tiene novio.

Sasuke simplemente estaba oyendo, en realidad aún estaba un poco molesto por que justamente en a ese ninja, que lo había escoltado se le ocurría ponerse hablar con "ellos" más con Sakura que con Sasuke, cuando el solo quería ir a esa heladería. Sasuke tenía una cara indiferente ante la práctica, que para su alegría no tuvo que esperar mucho para que acabase.

-Lo siento Kenji-dijo Sakura sonriéndole.- nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo yéndose caminado seguida por Sasuke que se limitó a alzar la mano para despedirse.

-Esperen.-dijo el ninja siguiéndoles el paso.- en realidad tenía que hablar con Sasuke, de otra cosa.

-Mmm.-dijo el azabache mientras que junto a la pelirrosa se devolvieron a ver qué era lo que tenía que decirle.

-Te los manda Tsunade-sama.-dijo extendiendo sus manos mostrando unos documentos sellados.- Es de altamente secreto y que vayas apenas puedas a su oficina.

-De acuerdo.-dijo dándose la vuelta sin recibir los papeles.

-¿Adónde vas?- dijo molesta Sakura con el ceño fruncido, mientras que veía parar en seco al Uchiha.

-Vamos a la heladería.

-No.-dijo aún con el ceño fruncido, moviendo su cabeza en signo de desaprobación.- Al parecer tienes algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿Y la celebración qué?

-Cuando vuelvas celebramos.

-Hump, de acuerdo.-dijo no muy serio cogiendo los papeles de las manos del ninja.

Este se quedó sorprendido viendo la situación, era increíble lo distinto que era ese Sasuke al Sasuke que una vez él había tenido que escoltar. Tomando en cuenta que en esos momentos el Uchiha ya había ayudado a su amigo rubio a defender Konoha. Pero aún así en sus ojos se notaba todo lo que había tenido que vivir y su arrogancia lo convertía en una persona que creyera que todo se tenía que hacer a su manera y como él quisiera.

Tal vez el joven ya no era tan arrogante, aunque eso lo dudaba la forma con sonreía y se comportaba seguía reflejando esa actitud. Veía como el Uchiha miraba indiferente los documentos sin dignarse a abrirlos. Podía ser que para él su orgullo fuera mucho para Sasuke Uchiha, pero al parecer ella le importaba más que eso. Tanto que no perdió el control cuando lo desafió y decidió tragarse todo su orgullo.

Sasuke abrió el documento, no le importo que fuera altamente secreto. Su rostro serio cambió totalmente por uno de sorpresa que no paso inadvertido por la chica. Sasuke se tensó levemente, poniendo mucha presión en su mandíbula.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo ella asomándose levemente para ver los documentos que el menor de los Uchihas veía en shock, sorprendiéndose al ver de qué trataban.

-Ataco Suna.-dijo algo alterada por lo que leyó.

-Era de altamente secreto.-dijo el fulminándolos a los dos con las miradas.

-Entonces yo no sé nada.-dijo Sakura mirando a Kenji con una sonrisa Sakura más fingida de las de que podía hacer Sai.-Tienes mucho por hacer, solo promete que te sea lo que sea te vas a cuidar.

-Te lo prometo.-dijo en un tono monótono, tanto que ella no pudo entender lo que el chico pensaba acerca de eso.- Cuando vuelva ya no te tendrás que preocupar más por Kabuto.

-Bien parece que aceptaste.-dijo Kenji feliz.-Es urgente que vayas de inmediato donde Tsunade-sama.-El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

Ya ella sabía que significaba eso, Sasuke saldría de misión y al Tsunade no tenía la intención de mandarla a ella también, sino ya le hubiera avisado. Ella se quedó tranquila la verdad es que iba extrañar al chico, pero confiaba n las habilidosas técnicas que este tenía y sabía que iba estar bien o eso esperaba.

-Mira Uchiha te tienes que cuidar, porque si no lo haces harás sufrir a esta princesa y si la haces sufrir te las verás conmigo. Ella es una excelente amiga.

Sasuke medito esas palabras, acaso no era irónico oír eso después de que el decidió dejar la aldea y destruir todos sus habitantes sin siquiera importar los lazos de amistad que tenían con ellos y ella seguía ahí parada junto a él.

-No tengo la intención de hacerle daño, así que no te preocupes porque yo la amo demasiado.-dijo en un tono tan natural.

…..

Shikamaru estaba recostado en la pared con su cara de aburrimiento, en realidad esas situación le parecía bastante problemático para ser verdad. La única tranquilad que tenía es que después de volver de Suna, por lo menos sabía que ella estaba bien. Hubiera deseado poderse quedado en la aldea de la arena un poco más, como el resto del equipo con los que había llegado, pero Tsunade lo mandó a llamar.

Volvió a ver al resto de ninjas que estaban ahí, había gran cantidad de Anbus y otros ninjas que había por lo menos visto una vez en la guerra ninja. Pero con ninguno con el que alguna vez hablara bastante. Kuso pensó esa misión sería más aburrida de lo que pensó.

-¿Acaso Tsunade-sama no nos va a decir nada hasta que lleguen todos los que vamos a la misión?-dijo un ninja llamando la atención de Shikamaru, que ya estaba empezando a caminar.

-Me imagino que esto tiene que ser grave, incluso he oído que mandaron a un ninja a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?, debe de ser grave. Él es considerado un héroe, me pregunto si mandarán a Naruto Uzumaki

-Si los meten a ellos dos, la misión tiene que ser sumamente riesgosa.

-Por favor.-dijo otro ninja que estaba a la par.- Naruto Uzumaki tal vez si se le puede atribuir la palabra héroe, pero Sasuke Uchiha es solo un traidor. Otro ninja pendejo que deserto.

-Sasuke podrá ser un traidor, un héroe, un valiente o incluso un pendejo.-dijo una cuarta persona que hasta ahora había estado sin hablar mostrando sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos violetas y sus afilados dietes.-Pero sus técnicas son excelentes y no creo que logres ni atreverte a decir eso en su cara.

Shikamaru seguía oyendo la conversación, mientras que tenía su ojo cerrado recostado contra la pared. Los abrió un poco viendo al sujeto, si su memoria no le fallaba ese hombre había sido unos de los miembros del disuelto grupo Taka.

Shikamaru suspiro, no creía que mandaran a Naruto y el azabache no era la persona de su más agrado .Seguía cansado de la llegada de vuelta a Suna no había podido ni descansar, cosa que le parecía curiosa el posiblemente era la persona más vaga en toda la alianza ninja y no le daban un día de descanso.

-¿Qué me crees un pendejo?, claro que se lo dría en la cara. La verdad es que me agrada que Naruto Uzumaki sea más fuerte que ese.

-Pueda ser que eso sea verdad, pero no creas que tengas el valor de decírselo en la cara.-retó el peliplateado.

-Apenas entre Uchiha Sasuke se lo diré.- dijo enojado mientras que la puerta se abría dejando ver el rostro del azabache.

-¿Decirme qué?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Nada.-dijo avergonzado viendo para abajo.

-Lo que te quería decir es que es un pendejo.-dijo mofándose Suigetsu.- Así que no te fíes mucho de él.

-Hump, igual que no me fío mucho de ti.

-No debería ser al revés, que mal no recuerde tú fuiste el que nos dejo a Juggo y a mí con ese montón de samuráis. Pero eso ya paso.-dijo sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes.-pero nada malo paso logramos escapar así que no hay rencores.

-Sabes por qué no confió en ti.-dijo Sasuke serio seguía teniendo una relación de amistad con todos los miembros del antiguo miembro Taka, pero igual conocía las extrañas manías de Suigetsu y su afán de romper cosas.

Suigetsu empezó a reír maliciosamente.- Ya se me había olvidado.-dijo enseñando más sus dientes afilados.- eres muy vengativo, solo fue una simple *broma.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada para nada le había parecido graciosa esa "bromita" que le había le había hecho Suigetsu. Pero si lo pensaba bien de los tres otros integrantes del grupo Taka era con el que más le parecía esta misión.

Si lo pensaba bien Suigetsu no era la mejor persona para confiar y le sorprendía que la alianza ninja lo hiciera. Claro la alianza también estaba confiando en él en este momento sin importar que hace unos cuantos días lo estaban interrogando los kages pensando que él había dejado ir a Kabuto por ayudarlo. Pero aún así Sasuke conocía las manías extrañas del peliplateado como el de romper cosas.

-Me dejarán hablar de una vez.-dijo Tsunade molesta.- esto es importante.

Nadie dijo notando ya el estrés que tenía la rubia, continuó explicando la misión.- Kabuto dio una señal de ataque a la alianza ninja, no dejarnos que está amenaza pase a convertirse en otra guerra; así que de ahora en adelante ustedes son el grupo de respuesta de Konoha encargados de vigilar las acciones de Kabuto y atacar si llega a ser necesario.

- Entonces ¿por qué si es para controlar a Kabuto no mandan a un Hyuga o a otro rastreador?- dijo Shikamaru ya con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-No hará falta que lo rastreen, Kabuto no se está ocultando nos está retando.- dijo decidida.- los planes que él tiene aún no hemos logrado detectar que son y principalmente esto tienen que mantenerse en secreto y que….

-Está vez Naruto no debe enterrarse.- completo Sasuke la frase que la rubia no se había atrevido a terminar.

-Hemos dejado mucho pesó encima para él. Pensando que él tiene que resolver todos nuestros por nosotros. Dejando sobre él todo lo que no podemos nosotros es tiempo de una vez que nosotros hagamos algo por él.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben me pueden decir que les pareció en los reviews bueno ya próximo cap empieza la pelea! y Kabuto empezara a salir y demostrar ya bien claro sus intenciones.<p>

Han visto el manga siii Itachi eres excelente te amooo! y Sasuke eres tan guapo perdona a Konoha deuna buena vez!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola... lo que se promete se cumple :) y bueno quí está el otro cap este es más interesante el otro era introductorio a lo que iba a pasar... por cierto les digo nunca lo había aclarado pero esto es dos años después de la Guerra Ninja razón por la que Sasuke ha progresado bastante en su actitud y ahora es un poco más expresivo.

Enserio vuelvo a disculparme por mi atraso en serio tengo muchas ideas en mente y poco tiempo.-. y más que ahora estoy enferma, pero solo gritaré un FUUUUUUUUU jajaja y seguiré sonriendo a la vida :)

Otra cosa gracias por todos sus comentarios en realidad todos me han motivado un montón y me propondre a actualizar todos mis fics más rápido ahí veo de donde saco tiempo ( menos estudio xD) no creo q mi mamá me deje :D

Espero que lo disfuten!

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba sonrojada, ida en sus pensamientos al recordar lo que había pasado. Ya habían pasados algunos días desde que Sasuke se fue de a la misión. Pero aún se acuerda de las exactas palabras que había dicho. Al principio ella al igual que Kenji no pudo evitar estar en estado de shock, pero luego de meditar bien podía ser que Sasuke estuviera poniendo en práctica en plan de Kakashi, no se ilusiono.<p>

Claro está que mayor fue su reacción al darse cuenta que el Uchiha no estaba mintiendo ni fingiendo nada, según él le dijo y posteriormente le confirmo Naruto. Debía parecer loca pero estaba sentada sonriendo solo por el simple hecho de pensar en Sasuke.

Si fuera aún una niña de doce años pensaría que es un sueño hecho realidad, lo que siempre había querido estar con él azabache. Claro está de niña era diferente el sentimiento que sentía ahora por Sasuke antes era por su popularidad ahora si podía decir que era totalmente amor.

Tenía que admitir solo con que él se fuera por unos pocos días lo extrañaba y estaba algo preocupada de la importante misión en la que estaba metido. Le hubiera encantado que a ella también la hubieran mandado pero tenía muchas obligaciones en el hospital como para poder ir a esa misión.

Volvió su vista para observar a Naruto y a Hinata felices. Hinata con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras estaba recostada y abrazada por Naruto. Sakura los miro con ternura definitivamente se veían extremadamente bien juntos y no solo era eso los dos tenían corazones tan buenos dispuesto a ayudar a los demás que sin duda hacían linda pareja.

Se frustro un poco, definitivamente no podía creer que había perdido la oportunidad de corresponder ese sentimiento a Sasuke. Pero como iba a saber lo que sentía el chico y además podía ser un amor de amistad y de aprecio.

Pero en lugar de eso simplemente pareció que ella había rechazado los sentimientos de Sasuke y que no dijo nada para que el otro ninja presente no se diera cuenta y se arruinara todo el plan de Kakashi.

Definitivamente era muy confuso lo que había pasado y no se lo esperaba para nada. No supo porqué se quedo callada porque no dijo nada antes de que el chico se fuera a la oficina de la Hokage o porque no le termino la frase antes de que el chico de cabellos negros se fuera de la aldea.

Hubiera preferido arriesgarse y luego arrepentirse de volverle a decir a Sasuke Uchiha de lo que sentía por él a arrepentirse ahora de no habérselo dicho. Pero ahora estaba decidida apenas Sasuke pusiera un pie de nuevo en la aldea se lo diría no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Si veía bien a Naruto y a Hinata, si la ojiperla se hubiera quedado callada Naruto nunca sabría lo sentía ella por él y él hubiera muerto en manos de Pain, haciendo que todos los ninjas hubieran estado totalmente jodidos por qué no habría nadie que los salvará en la Guerra Ninja.

Más que Sasuke le dejo bien en claro que el comprendía que ella no le correspondía el amor, desde hace bastante tiempo pero eso no le impedía acabar de una vez con Kabuto y ya mantenerla a salvo. Se sentía culpable de que Sasuke pensará eso, ella le mintió y varios hechos hicieron que el joven pensara que era verdad. Aún se acuerda de cuando paso, fue justamente después de la guerra ninja mientras que ella atendía a Sasuke en el hospital.

_-Veo que ya notaste todos los chocolates que te han dejado.-dijo la pelirrosa mientras observaba al azabache en la cama.-también te han dejado otras cosas._

_-Si quieres reparte el chocolate entre tú y Naruto, al menos que sea amargo o no tan dulce._

_-Está bien.-dijo algo seria, recordaba la tristeza que tenía ella en el campo de guerra cuando Sasuke casi muere metiéndose en el medio de un ataque dirigido hacia el rubio, cuando le prometió que todo iba a salir bien aunque casi se muere ahí mismo y las últimas palabras que les dijo a ella a su antiguo sensei y por último a Naruto.-Todas estas personas te consideran héroe ahora._

_-Porque son unos hipócritas.-dijo serio y frío el menor de los Uchihas. Sakura frunció el ceño tal vez todas las palabras bellas dichas por Sasuke eran simplemente para que ellos se sintieran bien mientras que el moría. Tal vez el no había cambiado en nada, podía seguir odiando a Konoha._

_-Sea como sea por lo que hiciste pelear contra el enmascarado junto a Naruto y sacrificarte por él lo hayas hecho o no por Konoha hay personas que creen eso, así que no son unos hipócritas si no personas que te agradecen el favor.-dijo seria, la actitud del chico en se específico día la tenía harta.- ¿Así que dime cuando te vas?_

_-Hump._

_Sakura se sentó cerca de él.- en todo lo que dijiste antes de morir dijiste que perdonabas a Konoha pero veo que no estás muy contento de estar aquí._

_-¿Por qué siempre me muestras empatía?-dijo este volviendo su vista de la ventana de la habitación al rostro de la chica._

_-…-pensó por unos minutos que era lo que quería decirle.-Bueno creo que antes era porque me importabas y ahora porque me defendiste y creo que te lo debo._

_-…-duele saber la verdad ¿no?, mira tú no me amas ni nada solo lo dijiste una para matarme y otra para hacerme sentir bien._

_Sakura se enojo como él no sabía lo que ella sentía.- Si es cierto mientras que tu cada vez más malo te hacías, entre más me decepcionabas en lo que te convertías otro persona me iba enamorando.-dijo tratando de converse a sí misma, porque era que no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke porque nada superaba la sonrisa cuando pensaba cuando el chico estaba en la aldea._

_-Así que el dobe lo logro._

_-No se puede decir que yo también a él lo decepcioné mintiendo en lo que no se debe.- dijo recordando cuando lo ilusiono cuando seguía amando a Sasuke.-además él encontró a otra persona una que lo enamoro con su ternura y su inmenso amor._

_-No me iré de Konoha, ya la perdone o eso creo. Si me veo incomodo es que me sigue doliendo todo el cuerpo y hoy todo mi clan cumple año de muerto y estoy en la aldea en la que está sepultados y no puedo ni llevarle una flor._

_Sakura lo vio con ternura cuando el chico la volvió a ver de nuevo, tenía como una cara de puchero de niño pequeño en su rostro, sabía que Sasuke era un hombre reservado y que solo a las personas en qué verdad confiaba y apreciaba se expresaba bien.- Pues lo lamento._

_-No importa puedo pasarme el día hablando contigo, la pasaré mejor que si me voy a cementerio.-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sakura sonrió al parecer el chico todo lo que dijo no fue para hacerlos sentir mejor, era la verdad y estaba totalmente dispuesto en demostrar como apreciaba a sus amigos. Por una vez dejar la venganza atrás_

_-Mi empatía por ti es porque te quiero, porque tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos._

_-Se puede tener más de uno._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Del mismo sexo.-dijo curioso el Uchiha.-mira tú eres mi mejor amiga y… el dobe ese mi mejor amigo._

_Sakura sonrío-por supuesto yo tengo tres tú, Naruto y Sai y mejores amigas dos: Ino y Hinata._

_-Pero eso son mejores amigos, pero mejor amigo a que le cuentas todo es solo uno.-dijo este levantándose un poco de la cama._

_-Claro que no pueden ser varios, porque en ese caso tengo tres tú, Naruto y Sai y mejores amigas dos._

_-Hump ¿enserio?_

_-Sí que tú seas tan asocial y no sepas eso. Porque no importo la distancia tú continuaste teniendo ese valor para mí._

Sakura sonrió al recuerdo desde ese momento su relación de amistad con Sasuke que mucho tiempo estuvo distante volvió y como Naruto empezó a dividir un poco su tiempo para poder pasas más con Hinata técnicamente la chica salía mucho con Sasuke y Sai. Pero que podía decir tal vez el amor estaba disfrazado de su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho uno de los tres.

Por eso valoró las palabras que Sasuke le dijo antes de que se fuera de la aldea en donde ella fue a decirlo que también lo amaba pero no sabía cómo putas decírselo y como bien decía el rubio que Sasuke Uchiha fuera romántico con ella era porque el importaba más que el mundo ya que el teme cabello de culo de gallina no era para nada romántico. Así que volvió a sonreír permitiéndose recordarlas una vez más "No te estoy diciendo esto solo porque siento que te estoy perdiendo en realidad no te merezco y hasta que no logre enamorarte todos los días no esperaré que tu lo hagas Sakura".

…

Shikamaru estaba pensando los planes de Kabuto no eran posibles de averiguar aún y eso hacía imposible hacer una estrategia para poder controlarlo. Vio como los ninjas hablaban algunos alterados por desconocer mucho a ese misterioso ninja y otro alardeando sus técnicas. Otros riendo o hablando de otros temas.

Shikamaru bostezo, a tenían varios días y nada y los hombres que había salido a explorar el territorio había desaparecido sin dejar rastro sin importar lo mucho que los buscaron.

-¿Y Sasuke?- le pregunto a un ninja.

-Está allá.-dijo señalando con la cabeza. El shinobi se dirigió a ese lugar en donde se encontraban el azabache pensativo manteniendo sus manos a unidas a la altura de su boca, como lo solía hacer cundo tenía doce y se sentaba a pensar y al peliplateado balanceándose en la silla.

-Creo que deberías ver esto.-dijo Shikamaru poniendo unos papeles encima de los que observaba Sasuke pensativo.

-Ñe ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Suigetsu mientras seguía balanceándose en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Sasuke empezó ver todos los papeles eran información sobre los ninjas que habían sido capturados sus nombre, jutsus , nivel y edades

Suiguetsu se quedó pensativo llamándole la atención esos papeles .Estaba concentrado en eso y tratando de mantener el equilibrio de la silla en solo las dos patas traseras, sujetándose fuertemente de la mesa cuando sentía que se iba a caer.

-¿Tienen algo en común?- pregunto Sasuke viendo los papeles.

-La verdad es que no. Las edades son diferentes, los jutsus también y en el nivel algunos son chunins o jounins.

Suigetsu veía mientras se sujetaba de la mesa despegando sus manos de estas tratando de mantener el equilibrio. No duró mucho tiempo en que lo perdiera y la cara de horror se hiciera presente. Era obvio que le gustaba romper cosas, pero rompérsela la cara eso si no le gustaba. De casualidad logro agarrarse de nuevo logrando poner de nuevo la silla en su normalidad.

-Mierda casi me mato.-dijo este aún en shock. Vio pasar toda su vida tan lento.-nunca lo haré de nuevo.

Empezaron a reírse como locos la cara de Suigetsu en ese momento no tenía precio. Eso sería algo que le pasaría tan bien a Naruto.

Sasuke y Shikamaru empezaron a hacer lo mismo balancear sus sillas por un rato solo para relajarse. Mientras que Suigetsu seguía en su silla sin moverse.

-Kuso, no veo que pueden tener en común.

-Hump, yo tampoco.

-Nada, eso es lo que tienen en común.-dijo Suigetsu en mofa, ya volviendo en sí y volviéndose a balancearse sobre su silla.

Shikamaru volvió a ver detalladamente la información de cada ninja, en parte en peliplateado tenía razón las técnicas de cada ninja eran muy diferente. No tenían nada en común.

-Tiene razón eso es.-dijo Shikamaru viendo los papeles.- Takeshi Arugai; pela cuerpo a cuerpo, Tetzu Fushida; ninja médico, Yuko Ksunoki; pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y a larga distancia; y Natsumi Matsuo rastreadora.

-Hump pareciera un grupo de combate.-dijo el Uchiha acercándose.

-Y para que quería grupo de combate si Kabuto puede hacer más copias de Zetsu de las que pudo hacer el enmascarado ese.-dijo Suigetsu sin entender muy bien.

-Kabuto cree que es válido hacerse más fuerte de las técnicas de los demás probablemente quiere incrementar sus poderes.-dijo Sasuke volviéndose a ver al joven Nara.-Konoha ya sabe de los desaparecidos.

-Si sé mando a avisar pero no han dado respuesta y tampoco ayudado más ninjas para que los busquen.

-¿Y qué se quiere ese el hombre serpiente? O mejor dicho hombre que parece que una serpiente le sale del culo.-replico Suigetsu.

-Probablemente a Kurama.-dijo Sasuke serio.-Pero aún así pienso que la alianza ninja oculta algo. Algo que alguien del departamento de inteligencia podría saber.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy informado.-acaba diciendo el Nara viendo que la confianza que tenía Sasuke por Konoha era muy poca.- piensan lo mismo que tu quiere a Kurama, razón por la que no quisieron mandar a Naruto. Pero también piensan que Kabuto busca otra guerra ninja.

-Uno no debería sencillamente entrar en guerra después de solo dos años de la última.-dijo el peliplateado sin preocuparse.

Sasuke quedo sorprendido, desde que Suigetsu casi se cae había desactivado el sharingan. Solo se oía la silla de Suigetsu y el ruido que provocaba que este se meciera. Sasuke activó el sharingan de nuevo volviendo sus ojos a esa tonalidad rojiza.

-¿Te has vuelto loco no se oye nada?- reclamo Suigetsu.

-Exacto antes se oía a los demás ninjas hablando.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Detrás de mí.-dijo el Uchiha menor, mientras que el ruido se hizo mayor y desatándose una enorme explosión.- Susanoo.

Los tres ninjas quedaron detrás de la barrera generada por el Uchiha, mientras que el humo de la explosión iba desapareciendo se podía notar a todo los demás ninjas dormidos tirados en el suelo. Posiblemente Kabuto los había envenenado levemente.

-Es increíble que después de todo sigas pensando que tus técnicas visuales son mejores que las mías Sasuke-kun.-dijo apareciendo de el humo Kabuto en su forma de dragón.

-Pensé que Itachi te había atrapado en el izanami, se supone que para romper el ciclo tenías que cambiar pero sigues siendo la misma copia de Orochimaru.

Kabuto rió sádicamente acercándose un poco, veía que el menor de los Uchihas ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia como era de costumbre.- ¿Y me lo preguntas hasta ahora?, te lo recuerdo ya nos habíamos visto antes.

-…

-Ya veo.-dijo de nuevo riéndose.- Te era tan difícil renunciar a la pelirosa, porque en verdad la quieres a tu lado. Tanto que la última vez incluso se te olvido preguntar algo tan importante como ¿Cómo me salí del Izanami? Itachi tenía razón no era yo mismo, pero ahora si lo soy.

-Uy si enserio.-dijo en mofa Sasuke.- Entonces vas a decir que a los que secuestraste del grupo no les quitaste un poco de poder para ponértelo tú.

-No lo hice.-dijo sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas, entonces aún desconocía el plan de Kabuto.-No te voy a mentir en parte si ocupa más de eso pero no de esos ninjas digamos que ocupo chacra más fuerte.

-Naruto.-dijo Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Exacto.-sonrió Kabuto.

Shikamaru se avanzó a donde estaba Sasuke, ya viendo todo sin humo se podía notar la presencia de unos cuantos Zetsus en el lugar y varias serpientes. Pero no era una enorme cantidad. Era extraño que Kabuto llegue ahí con tan poca armas.

-Ocupamos un plan de ataque.-dijo Shikamaru siguiendo viendo al frente.

-Que tal atacar.-dijo con ironía el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, no me parece normal lo que pretende Kabuto. Puedo hacer una estrategia pero ocupo saber cómo son las técnicas de Kabuto.

-Ni idea.-dijo el Uchiha algo frío.- No habría venido hasta aquí si no se hubiese hecho más fuerte, estoy seguro tiene técnicas nuevas.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Shikamaru pensando en lo problemático de la situación.- crees que puedes con él mientras yo me encargo de los Zetsus.

-Sí.-asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y yo?

-Ves los documentos llévatelos todos a Konoha y no dejes que Kabuto vea ninguno.- ordenó Shikamaru.

-Enserio yo quiero pelar.-dijo desafiante Suigetsu.

Sasuke gritó de frustración.- Coge los malditos documentos y mueve tu culo hacía Konoha.

-Tan amable como siempre Sasuke.-dijo estresando más al Uchiha.- pero debo de admitir que extrañaba tus ordenes.-dijo el joven escabulléndose de Kabuto convirtiéndose en agua, tomando los documentos y como ordenaron Sasuke y Shikamaru llevándolos de camino Konoha.

Shikamaru mantenía a los Zetsus con su jutsus de sombras. Así estas se mantenían inmóviles y no podían llevarse a otro ninja o menos ayudar a Kabuto para derrotar a Sasuke. Nada le parecía que iba bien la batalla estaba siendo muy sencilla para ser verdad.

Volvía a ver al Uchiha, sorprendiéndose porque este había desactivado el Sharingan viendo a Kabuto. Entonces si era cierto y Sasuke había dejado escapar a Kabuto y no tenía nada que ver con Sakura. No eso era imposible en todo caso el azabache se hubiese ido de la aldea, no era el tipo de personas que llevaban doble vida.

-Es curioso pensé que tu ibas a atacar primero Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke suspiro resignado definitivamente él no era bueno para lo que iba a empezar a hacer, siempre era el rubio el que se encargaba de las personas y trataba hacerlas cambiar positivamente. Pero en parte como bien sabía la historia de Kabuto se parecía algo a la suya.- Porque no solo regresas a Konoha.

Kabuto empezó a reír haciendo enojar a Sasuke.- De muchas cosas esa es la única que menos me imaginaba que harías. Convencerme es inútil y si lo vas a intentar llama el rubio para que me dé una clase de lo que es bueno.

-Hump, solo escúchame.

-Vas a tratar tú también en hacerme entrar en razón, ni tu querido hermano pudo.

-Hump, no te voy a tratar de cambiar. Al principio no comprendí porque Itachi no quería matarte pese que solo era por el edo tensei. Yo solo quería matarte…-dijo en un tono cortante.

-Qué lástima porque no lo harás. Cada vez yo me hago más fuerte.

-Por lo demás. Itachi dijo que te entendía que él sabía que era estar en tu posición de perderse en una red de mentiras, pero yo no veía la similitud entre él y tú.

-Una vida de mentiras esa es la similitud y tu sabes eso ¿cuántas veces tu hermano te prometió algo y no te lo cumplió?, ¿Cuántas mentiras de lo de tu clan?

-Itachi lo hizo por Konoha.-dijo en un grito.

-Después de lo que Konoha le hizo a tu hermano es un idiota al perdonarla. Y qué hay de ti Sasuke, ya perdonaste lo que te hicieron, mataron a tu clan y le dejaron toda esa responsabilidad a Itachi.-dijo tratando de manipular al Uchiha.

-Sí por eso entendí porque querías que me uniera contigo para acabar con Konoha. Pero ya te dije que lo haría solo.-dijo con una cara de autoridad, luego relajando un poco el rostro.- Pero también entendí que tú y yo nos parecemos.

-Hasta que por fin.- dijo Kabuto sonriéndole.- pero ya exactamente no te estoy dando la invitación a que la destruyas conmigo.

-Y yo nunca me ofrecí a hacerlo.-dijo serio mirando adelante.- Yo pensé mucho tiempo que me sentiría bien si vengaba a mi clan por eso disfrute mientras que mataba a Danzo, pero igual no tenía a mi familia de vuelta. Por eso pensé que destruir Konoha era la mejor idea.

Kabuto caminó acercándose más a Sasuke poco a poco. El azabache no confiaba en él por lo que puso sus ojos rojos para estar preparado a cualquier cosa.- Si eso cierto tal vez destruir Konoha no traiga de nuevo a mi madre. Pero sabes Danzo también fue responsable de la muerte de mi madre y él aunque fuese un maldito solo quería una cosa a Konoha. Por eso me encargaré que lo único bueno que dejo en la tierra después de su muerte sea destruido.

-¿Y solo por eso sacrificarás un montón de vidas?

-¿Y tú no planeabas hacer eso mismo?, ¿Dime desde cuando te volviste misericordioso?, estoy seguro que antes hubieras empezado a pelear de una vez.¿ Por qué lo haces, que beneficio te trae que ya no haga la amenaza que te dije cuando viniste pidiéndome que curara a la chica?

-Hump, no te mentiré puede ser en parte eso. Pero lo hago porque aunque yo me negué a volver a Konoha demasiadas veces, ninguno de mis amigos se dio por vencido conmigo y sin ellos seguiría triste viendo de quien más me vengo. Además porque aún recuerdo que unos pocos días después de que me recuperara de la guerr Naruto vino un ninja a hablar.

-¿Y qué te dejo sin palabras?

-Hump no, vino a decirnos que te perdonáramos que no sabía que te había pasado pero que sabía que tú no eras así. Dijo que era tu hermano.

-Yo no tengo hermanos.

-El dijo algo de un orfanato.

Kabuto se quedó sorprendido. Aún se acordaba de él a pesar de todo ese tiempo. Luego sonrió al oír el golpe de una técnica ninja estilo agua. Sasuke volvió la vista para ver a la ninja a una de las tantas que había visto en las fotos de desaparecida atacando al Nara y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Pero eso ya es pasado. Ves eso Sasuke, Itachi me dijo que debía dejar de ser como Orochimaru y lo hice. Orochimaru controlaba y lograba resucitar cuerpos muertes yo mejore la técnica con el Edo tensei. Pero ahora tengo una mejor, puedo controlar el cuerpo de los vivos. Bueno decirlo así no está bien, yo no controlo sus cuerpos ellos lo hacen y tampoco de todo su mente siguen siendo ellos mismo pero me obedecen en todo lo que yo quiero.

-Hump, hable contigo pero al parecer quieres pelear.- dijo sonriendo.- y ahora yo también.

Sasuke activó el Susanoo haciendo que este atacará varias a Kabuto que lograba esquivar algunos golpes y otros recibía pero gracias a su rápida recuperación podía seguir batallando. Activó unas serpientes en el piso a las que Sasuke observaba. El Uchiha observa desde lejos al Nara trtando también de atacar a los ninjas controlados por Kabuto. Este lo impidió tratando de atacarlo con una de sus serpientes logrando que el chico no logrará alcanzar al Nara- Enserio, para que peleas Sasuke no tienes oportunidad la mejor opción es rendirte. Estás totalmente rodeado.

-Hump.-dijo sonriendo Kabuto no era el único más fuerte, él había estado entrenando como de costumbre hasta lograr también hacer el Izanami, nada más tenía que verlo con calridad guardar su imagen en la mente y hacer el jutsu.

Un ninja se acercó cargando el cuerpo de Shikamaru hacía donde Kabuto, Sasuke ataco directamente siendo su vista nublada por esa maldita técnica de Kabuto. No podía ver nada y tampoco orientarse por el sonido oía como crujían sus huesos.

Kabuto estaba ciego por eso no le era difícil estar tranquilo frente la situación cogió el cuerpo de Nara y aplico un jutsu sobre él. Dejó el cuerpo en el piso y decidió que hablar con el azabache era buena idea.

-Esta vez no tienes a Itachi para que te salve.

-Pero esta vez sí puedo contra ti.-dijo abriendo con esfuerzo sus ojos y atacando con Susanoo, algo que sorprendió a Kabuto era imposible ver y el ruido distraía, se imagino la fuerza que debía tener el muchacho en ese momento. El jutsu de Kabuto se elimino dejando la visión total al chico por la que sonrió arrogante. Kabuto se aterro esperaba que el chico aún estuviera dispuesto a hablar y no volviera a ser el Sasuke Uchiha _emo_ vengador. Sasuke se estremeció, pero que pasaba ya no controlaba más su cuerpo. Involuntariamente se puso una mano tapándose los ojos. Solo oía la risa de Kabuto-

-Ahora sabes que mi técnica es más efectiva que la de Orochimaru. Yo no lo mandé al Nara a que hiciera esto por mí, por poco pensé que había perdido. Solo le coloque en su mente la idea de serme leal y obedecerme.-dijo sonriendo sádicamente acercándose cada vez más a Sasuke.- Y te tengo que decir que ese será tu mismo destino.-dijo incrustándole una barrilla para retener su chacra en un brazo.

De la garganta de Sasuke salió un grito ahogado por el dolor, Kabuto prosiguió hablando.- Shikamaru ya quítale la mano de sus ojos quiero que vea esto.-Shikamaru obedeció aún con sus jutsu obligando a Sasuke que hiciera lo mismo.- Listo.

-Sasuke kun yo te lo pedí una vez que fueras aliado mía para destruir Konoha pero tu arrogancia hizo que rechazaras. Espero que tu corazón no sea bueno ahora porque hare que tus cifras rojas suban.- Sasuke trataba de moverse pero no le era capaz tal vez si no tuviera eso en su maldito brazo.

Vio como Kabuto empezaba hacer su jutsu y se quedó con sus ojos bien abiertos, quería zafarse de una vez.- Sakura si no te vuelvo a ver desearía que recuerdes o que lo que sea te lo diga la luna o algo que te amo…

-Técnica impura de posesión de cuerpos.-dijo al finalizar el sello y tocar el pecho del azabache.-Que mal parece que si tu corazón es más bueno en parte me perdonaste y aprendiste que es amor verdadero.

* * *

><p>Estoy feliz este es el capítulo más largo q es escrito en mi vida, pronto tengo un proyecto de tres fics one shots uno que tiene q ver porque Sasuke no confiaba en Suigetsu en el capitulo anterior y la "bromita" o mejor el termino que Sasuke le dará en el fic y un Naruhina y Sasusaku :)<p>

Espero que les hay gustado y me pueden dejar todo lo que quieran en sus reviews! si les gusto o no

Y por cierto Sasuke y Shikamaru en un mismo equipo = babas *u* solo faltan Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Kiba para que sea babas total *u*


	8. Chapter 8

Hola aquí con el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten. Antes que nada tengo que aclarar algo pueda ser que si las nuevas reglas de fanfiction no logremos quitarlas no podre hacer la parte lemon de este fic! sé que lo habiá puesto pero fanfiction lo esta prohibiendo!

Espero que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fingiendo el amor<strong>_

Estaba algo exhausto de tanto correr para legar a Konoha, lo mejor de todo era recordar con la forma tan "amable" con que él Uchiha le había pedido que volviera a Konoha. Acaso Sasuke se había vuelto loco o algo por el estilo, habían mil formas mejores y más rápidas para informales a la Alianza ninja que los habían atacado y al chico se le ocurre que la mejor forma era a pie.

Sonrió cuando vio las puertas de la aldea de la que provenía el Uchiha, enseñando sus afilados colmillos. Se quedo curioso viendo como la gente en Konoha estaba tan tranquila, que acaso no sabían de los ataques y ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscar a los desaparecidos que había informado Shikamaru varios días atrás.

Suiguetsu sonrió se nuevo soltando una pequeña carcajada, pareciendo loco al estar riendo solo. Claro no había que ser tan listo para entender lo que estaba pasando. Kabuto debía tener todo muy bien pensado debía estar controlando cualquier medio de comunicación para evitar que llegara la noticia a la alianza y era por eso que nunca llegaron los refuerzos que el joven Nara había solicitado.

-Después de todo no estás tan loco Sasuke.-dijo el chico mientras era recibido por los guardias en las puerta. Era por eso que Sasuke le dijo que se fuera del lugar y avisara él mismo lo que había pasado, debía ser que el Uchiha se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero tnía que notarse que logro escapar muy rápido de ahí, así que Kabuto extrañamente también quería que Konoha se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Vuelve pronto.- dijo uno de los guardias extrañado.

-Nos atacaron.-dijo el ninja feliz sin inmutarse.-además han desaparecidos varios ninjas.

Los dos guardianes casi se caen para atrás al oír la noticia, definitivamente la Hokage debía saber eso de inmediato.- Pase directo a la oficina del Hokage.

….

Tsunade veía extrañada las fotos y los reportes que tenía en la mano, sin poder creerlo. Miraba preocupada mientras que los Shikaku e Inochi estaban en frente de ella.- No puede ser.

-Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo, pero al parecer Kabuto ha juntado un ejército.- dijo Shikaku.- Desconocemos que ninjas lo forman y sus motivos. Solo sabemos que han estado cerca del país de las olas y que utilizan ropa y mascaras de Ambu para evitar ser descubiertos.

-Esas técnicas.-exclamo Tsunade sorprendida y con cierto enfurecimiento.- No puede ser, no otra vez.

-Si eso nos tememos al parecer el líder del grupo, la segunda mano de Kabuto. Presenta todas las características de ser Sasuke Uchiha. Claro con ataques disimulando sus técnicas características. Tal vez el Raikage tenía razón en desconfiar del chico.-dijo Inoichi recordando al azabache cuando era solo un ninja en la academia mientras que iba a dejar a Ino, suspiro para eliminar ese recuerdo de su mente.- Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha ha unido fuerzas con Kabuto.

-Imposible.-dijo la Hokage golpeando el escritorio con fuerzas, tenía que reconocer todas las sospechas apuntaban a eso desde un principio. Fue raro que e ninja decidiera volver a Konoha como si nada y olvidara su idea del odio. Que Naruto lo hubiese convencido después de tantas veces de que lo trato. Definitivamente ella no confiaba del todo en el azabache casi ni lo logro a conocer pero Naruto confiaba en él, Kakashi también y Sakura.- Sasuke Uchiha podrá ser un excéntrico, narcisista, arrogante y muchas cosas pero algo que él no haría por nada del mundo es unir fuerzas con Kabuto. Kabuto es lo único vivo que actualmente recuerda a Orochimaru y eso no es del agrado del Uchiha.

Shizune abrió rápidamente la puerta interrumpiendo la reunión de improviso, se veía exhausta y muy alterada como si hubiese recibido la peor de las noticias en ese momento.-Tsunde-sama, es importante.

-Ahora no Shizune.-dijo la rubia seria.

-Es importante.-alzó la voz sorprendiendo y enojando a la Hokage eso no era nada común en la chica. Tsunade estaba a punto de gritarle cuando vio a Suigetsu entrando a la oficina.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pero que pendejadas les pasan a los de Konoha que nada lo pueden hacer amablemente.-dijo el chico enseñando sus afilados colmillos desesperando a la de los ojos miel. Pero no valía ni la pena intentar golpearlo sabía el resultado su cuerpo se volvería agua.-Fuimos atacados por Kabuto.

Tsunade tenía cólera que ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras del peliplateado. Continuó hablando con Shikaku e Inoichi, sin notar los sorprendidos que estaba estos.- Además es por eso que mande a Shikamaru con él, confió en tu hijo Shikaku y sé que él estuvo de acuerdo en matar al Uchiha cuando represento un riesgo. Sasuke lleva dos años otra vez en Konoha y no ha presentado una señal de quererla destruirla lo único fue lo de dejar escapar a Kabuto, pero eso fue por Sakura. Pero el raikage no estaba feliz con mandar al Uchiha a vigilar a ese.

-Pero Tsunade-sama.-dijo Shizune impaciente.

Tsunade continuó hablando estaba lo suficiente estresada para romper todo el edificio de Hokage dejar sin nada que delegarle a Naruto.- Así que mande a alguien de confianza para que el Raikage estuviera seguro, por eso mande a Nara. Mi otra opción era Naruto pero era muy peligroso.

-Maldición que no oyes atacaron al grupo de respuesta.-grito Shizune enojando a Tsunade y antes de poder devolverle el grito analizó bien las palabras dichas por una de sus queridas estudiantes.

La rubia quedó en shock, no era una noticia agradable volvió a ver a Suigetsu esperando que le explicara todo lo que había sucedido de una vez.

-Kabuto y unos Zetsus atacaron y no solo ellos con un grupo de ninjas que eran los mismos que desaparecieron de nuestro equipo.

-¿Ninjas desparecidos?-dijo Shizune aún más alterada.-¿Pero porqué no avisaron nada?

-Si avisamos otra cosa es que haya llegado la información aquí.- se excuso el espadachín.

-¿Y entre todos ustedes no pudieron contra los Zetsus y Kabuto?-dijo en grito furiosa la rubia.

Suigetsu sonrió en cualquier momento esa mujer mataría a alguien y esperaba que ese alguien no fuese él y eso que aún no había dicho la peor parte.- Es que no iban solos, iban acompañados de los ninjas desparecidos que según Shikamaru formaban perfectamente un grupo para una misión y estos parecían ser dominados por Kabuto.

-Edo- tensei.-dijo la rubia en voz alta.

-Parecido pero esos ninjas seguían estando vivos. Pero le eran dominados por Kabuto como marionetas.

-Shizune.- dijo volviendo a ver a la chica de los cabellos negros que en sus manos tenía a Tonton.- Llama a Naruto, a Sakura y a Kakashi… y pensándolo bien también a Sai.-dijo volviendo a ver al chico y tu llama a tus amigos.

-¿Te refieres al grandulón y a la bruja de Karin?

-Sí.

-Pero Tsunade-sama.- replicó Shizune.-usted sabe lo peligroso que es ese Juggo. Sasuke había dicho que…

-No importa lo que dijo Sasuke tampoco es de mucho confiar y le dejamos mucho en su espalda sin pensar que el sería también una intención de Kabuto, además tendremos que tomar medidad extremas. Según lo que parece el "grupo" de Kabuto tienen nuevo líder y es el Uchiha que está siendo controlado como mono por Kabuto. Además.-dijo viendo los papeles.- Según esto ese líder ha utilizado estrategias increíbles por lo que también tienen e estratega uno de los mejores de Konoha.- dijo haciendo que Shikaku abriera los ojos enormemente.

Shikaku asintió tristemente sabía que todo eso significaba algo malo. Pero tenía anes que nada avisarle a Yoshino y también a la hermana del Kazekage ella estaría muy agradecida e interesada de saber lo que le ocurre a su hijo.

…..

-Viste que abrieron una nueva heladería.-dijo Naruto viendo de cerca a Hinata.

-Sí, quieres ir.-dijo ella decidida sorprendiendo al chico era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado Hinata pero seguía siendo la misma bella y dulce mujer de siempre. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rió para sí mismo al notar el cambio de papeles.

-Sí, pero no así.-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.- me invitas como amigos como si le hablaras a Shino, Kiba o a Sasuke pero yo quiero que esto sea una cita.

La chica se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza dando un decidido sí, sin dudarlo y sin tartamudear. Pasar más tiempo con Naruto había logrado eso. Además ella había cambiado para bien, se había hecho más fuerte, segura de sí misma, habilidosa y dedicada a todo lo que hacía sin rendirse siguiendo su camino ninja.

Ino y Sakura iban caminando cerca y no evitaron oír esa cita entre ellos dos. Las dos estaban sonriendo pícaramente. Pero no querían interrumpir el momento, el que todos siempre habían estado esperando. Kakashi también estaba cerca y veía interesado el momento tanto que tenía su libro naranja en la otra mano viendo al rubio y a la ojiperla.

-Naruto.-gritó Shizune más exhausta de tener que correr desde la torre hasta ahí.

La cara de Naruto se tensó, pero nada podía arruinar el momento y justamente lo llaman. Pero qué suerte se tenía, se volvió para ver a Shizune con todo su cuerpo tenso y la cara estresada.- ¿qué?

-Tsunade-sama te busca.

-Que no ves que estoy ocupado.-dijo estresado.

-Ahora es muy probable que haya amenaza de una nueva guerra ninja.

Los ojos de este se abrieron grandemente y de todos los presentes con excepción de Sakura que ya no conocía del tema. Ino puso una cara de preocupación solo habían pasado dos años desde la última y habría otra. Sai llegó caminando al lugar oyendo lo acabado de decir por Shizune.

-Tsunade tiene que verlos equipo siete y creo que Hinata tu también tienes que venir.

Ella asintió y Naruto también, acercándose Kakashi y Sai a donde estaban Shizune preparados para irse. Ino volvió a ver al chico de tez pálida este le devolvió una sonrisa de las raras que solía dar. Ella se estremeció un poco más del susto que de otra cosa, pero le seguía pareciendo raro saber que era lo que le llamaba la atención de ese chico.

-Esperen un momento.-dijo la rubia pensativa.- dijiste equipo siete, falta Sasuke.

-Está de misión el Suna, eso me dijo Tsunade-sama.-afirmo Naruto.- y luego Sakura-chan me lo confirmo ¿verdad?-dijo viendo las caras culpables de Shizune y Sakura.-¿ verdad-dattebayo?

-Te lo explicara Tsunade-sama.-dijo Shizune dejando confuso a Naruto.

El camino a la edificio fue tenso el rubio no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y por qué de nuevo le estaban mintiendo ¿Acaso se fue de Konoha? ¿O era él el que iba a empezar la guerra para que no le digieran nada? , no eso era imposible él confiaba en su amigo.

Naruto fue el primero en pasar por la puerta en donde estaba Inoichi y Shikaku hablando. Estos llegaron y salieron de la oficina indicándole a Hinata que tenían que hablar con ella.

Tsunade suspiró, ya sabía que no tenía que espera mucho para que el rubio empezara a interrogarla de preguntas. La verdadera espera era saber que iba a ser lo primero que preguntará. Naruto rompió el silencio incómodo en la habitación.-¿Qué sucede?

Tsunade cerró los ojos, tal vez de todas las preguntas esa era la que menos quería contestar. Naruto iba a querer detalles y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.- Sé que no le he dicho, la alianza se ha guardado sus secretos pero Kabuto ha dado más señales desde la misión que ustedes tuvieron. Atacó Suna y ahora también al principal grupo de respuesta.-dijo haciendo que Sakura abriera grandemente sus ojos, lo recordaba bien él estaba en el grupo de repuesta y en el principal. Ella lo extrañaba pero pensaba que todo estaba bien.

-¿Atacó Suna?, ¿cómo están las personas?, Quedó muy destrozada la aldea? Y ¿Gaara como está?- empezó a decir el rubio sin parar.

-Está bien, no fue tan grave fue solo como un espectáculo que nos hizo Kabuto, por eso la alianza tuvo que hacer algo para evitar eso un grupo de respuesta. Para que se evitará un mayor problema.

-¿Y qué hay del grupo?, ¿Están bien? Y ¿Dónde está el teme?

-Sasuke hace varios días fue asignado al grupo principal de repuesta junto a Shikamaru.

-¿Esperen Shikamaru también? ¿Él estaba el Suna-ttebayo junto a Lee, Neji y Tenten?, él me dijo.

-Volvió en secreto sin ser notado y le asigne la misión.

Naruto estaba totalmente perdido ahora resulta que todo lo que sabía era mentira pero porqué de nuevo le estaban mintiendo y ahora le decían todo de improviso.

-¿Y cómo están ellos?

Tsunade volvió a ver al piso preocupando a todos los presentes, si mal no recordaban anteriormente había dicho la rubia que el equipo de repuesta principal había sido atacado por Kabuto. Trataban de mantener la esperanza, es lo único que se pierde. Pero la expresión de Tsunade demostraba que no podía ser algo positivo.

-Según lo que dijo Suigetsu el ataca fue duro y no sabemos nada más de lo que paso con los ninjas. El equipo siete no podía creer lo que oían. Parecía que Tsunade daba por muertos a Sasuke y a Shikamaru, Naruto cerró sus ojos mientras trataba que lágrimas de cólera no salieran por sus ojos azules. Tsunade se le adelanto antes de que el chico digiera algo.-Con excepción de Sasuke y Shikamaru que creemos saber como están.

Todos se relajaron un poco pero Tsunade tardaba tanto en decir, como si fuera algo grave, La preocupación seguía y no solo por sus amigos también había todo un grupo de ninjas del cual se le desconocía donde estaban.

Tsunade continuo.- Sasuke y Shikamaru están siendo controlados por Kabuto, como marionetas una técnica aún más compleja de la que había logrado desactivar Itachi. Al parecer Kabuto está creando un ejército y parece que todos sus ninjas son controlados no es por su voluntad, pero aún desconocemos de la técnica.

Todos estaban en shock y Tsunade los comprendió a ella también le costó asimilar todo. Naruto levanto la cabeza decidido.-¿ Cuándo salimos por ellos?

-No Naruto, es cuando salen.

-Pero Oba-sam, como pretende que me quede sin hacer nada ante eso.

-No pretendo a que no hagas nada. Pretendo a que aceptes de una vez el puesto de Hokage.

Naruto quedó sin palabras su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Kakashi sonrió a orgulloso tratando de olvidarse de la situación al igual que Sai. Mientras que Sakura no se olvido de la situación pero igual sonrió como si todo lo que estuviera pasando era feliz.

-Yo…yo.-dijo sonriendo y luego poniendo su rostro serio.-No acepto.

Definitivamente ese era un día de muchas sorpresas para todos. Nadie podía creer eso que dijo el rubio.

-Pero este es tu sueño.-dijo Tsunade.

-Pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados justo en este momento, menos con lo que pasa a Sasuke y a Shikamaru.

-Si quieres ser Hokage tienes que entender que no siempre vas a batallar solo cuando sea necesario.

-Si quiero ser Hokage tengo que garantizarme que las personas de la aldea estén bien, seguras y no lo están. Si quiero ser Hokage tengo que defenderlos a todos sino solo seré un chico con un título y ese no es mi sueño. Gracias por la oferte pero ahora no, la aceptaré luego.

-No te dejaré ir.

-Y yo lo lamento mucho pero esta vez no pediré permiso. Si una regla es injusta hay que romperla y Oba-chan eso haré.

Tsunade golpeó fuertemente el escritorio.-No lo harás.-dijo elevando el tono de voz.

Naruto le sonrió de una forma muy cálida haciéndole imposible que se enojará con él.- Apresúrense a salir.-dijo colocando una mano alborotando sus rubios cabellos y riendo.-que no esperare mucho para irme.-dijo dándose la vuelta saliendo de la oficina.

Suigetsu llegó de pronto con Karin, mientras Tsunade suspiraba y esos dos porque llegaban tan tarde y faltaba uno Juggo.

-Era rápido.-dijo en reclamo la Hokage.

-No me culpes a mí, es culpa de la bruja que no estaba en su casa.

-¿Ya sabe?

-Sí, le dije algo antes de entrar.

-No pienso ayudar.-dijo relajada la pelirroja.- No tengo la intención de ayudar en nada a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Solo porque nunca te siguió el juego.-dijo Suigetsu en burla.

-No Sasuke Uchiha es un desgraciado.-dijo en reproche, recordando como la iba a matar.

-Igual te ocupamos quieras o no y Sasuke fue el que les pago para que salieran de la cárcel.

-Curioso porque nosotros teníamos menos cargos, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas ayuda a la Alianza ninja y te ponen solo trabajo comunitario.- dijo Suigetsu enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

-Eso no importa ahora y donde está el otro.

-El grandulón, lo quiero como amigo pero vengo cansado y no pienso recibir golpes de su furia extraña, hasta que se en forma de agua no es muy agradable ver como se desespera.

Tsunade volvió a ver decidida con la mirada a Karin a ver si ella hablaba con Juggo ella también estuvo en Taka. Debía saber como controlarlo.-No me miren a mí, yo no quiero hablar con él a solas Sasuke era el que lo controlaba.-dijo ella excusándose. Sencillamente la idea de ayudar al azabache le parecía ridícula. Ella no sentía más que desprecio por el Uchiha. Podía ser extremadamente guapo y tener una hermosa cara de ángel pero era un completo demonio. Pero aún tenía que admitir que él de ellos fue el único que podía controlar a Juggo y no empezaba a temblar de miedo cuando se enojaba. Sasuke entrenaba como loco debía ser la razón por la que le gustaba encarar a el grandulón o podía ser otra como el hecho de Sasuke cuando estaba tan lleno de odio había llegado a un punto como de demencia.

-Lo haré yo.-dijo Sakura decidida.

-Tú no lo conoces bien.-dijo Tsunade

-Sasuke me contó una vez de lo Juggo, yo le pregunte. Sé lo que es capaz y creo que podré controlar la situación.

-No irá solo, nosotros la acompañaremos.-dijo Kakashi que empezaba a hablar hasta ahora.

-No ustedes dos de quedan afuera, por cualquier cosa que hago salga mal y yo con mis jutsus de fuerza no puedan controlarlo. Entre menos gente menos posibilidad de que se enoje hay.

Karin la volvió a ver extrañada, suspiro se preguntaba que tenía diferente esa chica de ella. Por qué la pelirrosa ahora es tan importante en la vida de Sasuke y ella nunca lo logro ser. No era que le importará el azabache, por ella que le pasará cualquier cosa Sasuke ya no era de su interés. Pero le quedaba esa duda. Desde que la vio por primera vez lo supo. Sakura lo intento de matar a él y él a ella también pero había un vínculo difícil de romper. Tanto que ni la frialdad del Uchiha lo había logrado.

Porque se veía tan decidida y porque si tanto amaba a Sasuke como decían todas las mujeres amantes de los rumores, porqué lograba mantener la calma como si no le hubiera afectado en nada saber que el azabache es usado como un animal en los planes de Kabuto.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para esta vez ser ella la que salía de la habitación. Salió con una sonrisa y con la cara en alto. Salió y al no ver nada suspiro tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran por lo menos que no lo hicieran hasta que llegará a su casa. Más le valía al Uchiha que cuando hagan que deje ser controlado por Kabuto que no tenga un solo rasguño, pensaba ella. Sasuke tenía muchos defectos ella sabía que el chico no era perfecto y por esos defectos también lo amaba. Pero él le había prometido que se cuidaría así que ella esperaría que él cumpliera su promesa.

* * *

><p>Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo :) creo que en este Naruto tiene mucha participación y commo de costumbre muestra que el quiere paz en las aldeas y defender a todos :) definitivamente lo amoo!<p>

También les adelanto que creo que Karin no va estar mu feliz en la misión y que en el próximo capitulo veremos la charla entre Juggo y Sakura y no va a ser del todo bonita pueda que el se enojo :D

De Sasuke y Shikamaru les prometo que ya en el otro capítulo se va a saber más de ellos y un poco de la técnica y probablemente me tenga que inventar un nombre para ella les agradecería un poco de ayuda con eso en verdad no se me ocurre nada :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fingiendo el amor**_

Kakashi camino decidido mientras que se juntaba con Sai. El chico de tez blanca asintió sabía perfectamente que era lo que se proponía el peliplateado. Juntos siguieron su paso hasta llegar donde Suigetsu que caminaba relajadamente por las calles de Konoha.

-Ya sé que me siguen.-dijo esté volviéndose a verlos.-Pero me pregunto él porqué.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, nunca su intención fue que el chico no se diera cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo. A través de su máscara se veía marcada una sonrisa. Esta vez ayudar a su equipo como nunca lo había logrado hacer. Era el momento de quitarles de encima todo el peso a sus muchachos y eso implicaba quitarle responsabilidades a Naruto, liberar a Sasuke del control de Kabuto y evitar que Sakura hiciera algo que la pusiera en peligro.

-Mira tú eres él único que está aquí que conoce a Juggo y tu vas a venir con nosotros a convencerlo.

-Creí que lo haría la preciosa, la chica de Sasuke.-se excusó este, evitando el tema.

-No desconfió que ella lo logre hacer.-dijo Kakashi enseriándose.-pero es muy peligroso que lo haga cualquier ninja que no esté familiarizado con él.

-Entiéndeme algo yo puedo hablar con él. No le temo al grandulón, me cae bien. Pero otra cosa es que lo logre convencer de hacer algo si esta de mal humor, no me afecta si me ataca me vuelvo agua pero no lograría nada.

-Por eso no perdemos nada intentándolo.

Suigetsu rió.- Sasuke no siempre lo lograba saben y hay que admitir que él es fuerte. A mí no me interesa mucho ayudar a la Alianza prefiero que se separen me encanta cuando las cosas se rompen, pero lo intentaré. Aunque sería mejor que viniera alguien con perfectos poderes para motivar y convencer a la gente paraqué haga algo.

Sai se volteo para ver a Kakashi, Suigetsu tenía razón en todo caso podrían no lograr nada y solo estar atrasándose con la misión.- Ocupamos la ayuda de Naruto-kun.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y luego suspiro.- Lo más seguro es que él ya se haya ido en busca de Sasuke.

…

El joven de pelo naranja iba caminando hacia su casa, tranquilo como de costumbre hasta que sintió la presencia de otra persona. Volvió a ver notando un rostro algo parecido. Viendo esos ojos verdes jades y una sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente la había visto unas pocas veces.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dijo Sakura señalándola casa del joven.-Este solo asintió con la cabeza entrando con ella, Sakura entro noto el silencia presente y empezó ella con la conversación.- Tal vez te preguntas el porqué estoy aquí.

-La alianza ninja ¿verdad?

-Sí veras sé que conoces a Kabuto, estuviste en la aldea del sonido por mucho tiempo. Él está amenazando con la posibilidad de otra guerra ninja y se requiere de tu ayuda.

Juggo negó con su cabeza haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño.- Pensé que Konoha no confiaba en mí luego de las declaraciones que tuvo que hacer Sasuke del equipo Taka.

Sakura lo volvió a ver con una expresión seria, entendía el punto de vista del chico.- Si pero en necesidades como está no importa en quien confía o no la aldea. Además eso no importa Sasuke-kun confiaba en ti.

-No es cierto, nunca le quedo de otra ocupaba de un equipo y fue lo único que encontró donde Orochimaru. Por eso nos dejó donde los samuráis a mí y Suigetsu.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo sonriendo.-Pero luego él pago para sacarlos a ustedes de la cárcel.

Juggo se quedó viendo aún sin sabe que responder.-Igual es un no.

-¿No?-dijo ella sin creerlo alzando sin querer un poco el tono de voz.- ¡Que quieres que te ruegue! Ni lo creas que lo haré. Lo haremos con o sin ti.

La chica terminó casi que gritándole hasta que paró de hablar cuando se calmo, lo volvió a ver dispuesta a disculparse la verdad es que él podía aceptar o no si quería. Lo volvió a ver a la cara sonriéndole antes de disculparse antes de ver como el rostro del chico iba cambiando.

-Te mataré.-dijo este enojado tirando un puñetazo.

Kakashi, Juggo y Suigetsu estaban rodeando la casa, hasta que oyeron el grito del joven. Por la expresión de Suigetsu supieron que nada iba nada bien y como tenía el sensei que su alumna se les iba adelantado.

Tuvo que haberlo supuesto siempre pasaba lo mismo. Por una u otra razón Naruto sentía la necesidad de cargar con los problemas de todos, luego por una o otra razón Sasuke se iba de Konoha, la primera vez en busca de venganza esta vez por que Kabuto lo controla como un mono, luego Naruto salía corriendo detrás del Uchiha con el firme propósito de traerlo a casa y Sakura luego hacía algo que la ponía en riesgo para que sus dos mejores amigos estuviesen bien.

Definitivamente tenía un grupo demasiado complicado para ser verdad. Decir exactamente que el equipo siete era totalmente normal era mentir. Primero era el único equipo con seis integrantes, ya que Sai y Yamato son considerados dentro de estos. Después sus integrantes: el hijo del cuarto Hokage portador de Kurama, el Uchiha vengador, la ninja médico con problemas de manejo de enojo, el chico sin sentimientos de raíz, él de los genes del primer Hokage y él que en todo caso sería el más normal el ninja que se tapa la mitad de la cara y si era poco dos de los miembros del grupo fueron genins hasta los diecisiete años.

Pero no era el mejor de los momentos para pensar en eso. Porque la vida de sus estudiantes corría el riesgo y podían ser un grupo bastante extraño pero igual y no hubiese preferido a otras personas para enseñarles que a ellos.

-Entremos.-dijo Sai al oír un fuerte sonido seguido por Kakashi y Suigetsu.

Sin duda Juggo había atacado sin querer con todos sus fuerzas a Sakura que con su puño lleno de chacra verde había logrado parar el ataca. Aplicando aún más fuerza para hacer que el ninja sintiera un poco de dolor.

-Mira escúchame, tienes que calmarte.-dijo Sakura aún sosteniendo el golpe con una mano y estando preparada para tener que parar el otro puño de Juggo con el otro.-Lo lamento de acuerdo no estás obligado a participar pero si trataré de persuadirte hasta que aceptes.

La situación seguía tensa ella desconocía el verdadero poder del chico solo sabía que Sasuke le tenía cuidado, el chico era valiente al enfrentarse a el carácter de Juggo enojado siendo algo que intimida a todo el mundo. Sakura lo volvió a ver para seguir hablando.- Yo sé que la alianza no confía en ti, creo que Sasuke si lo hace pero lo más importante es que yo sí, así que cálmate para que pueda soltarte.

El chico fue relajando el brazo poco a poco hasta que este ya no tuviera fuerza, reflejando en su rostro cierta tristeza. Sakura seguía con sus manos llenas de el notorio chacra verde, seguía en shock ante la situación no pensó que se enojaría tan rápido, estaba sin palabras y no sé podía mover. Vio como la mirada del chico trasmitía arrepentimiento.

-Lo lamento, no lo puedo controlar.

-…-Se quedo callada con los ojos bien abiertos viéndolo horrorizada, las palabras que le había dicho antes eran ciertas pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Solo lo hizo en ese momento. Ella estaba empezando a pensar que lo que dijo fue por instinto a que no la matara a que en realidad lo sintiera.

-….

Sakura delicadamente sacó un veneno de su bolso sin que el ninja que tenía al frente se diera cuenta. Lo escondió entre su mano. Si él se volvía enojar no tendría dudad en usarlo. Lo dormiría y luego vería que hacía para convencerlo cuando estuviese calmado.

-¿No confías verdad?, ¿Sasuke tampoco lo hace?

Sakura volvió en sí con esas palabras notando el rostro del joven, incluso él parecía más asustado que ella. Ella sabía que ese enojo el ninja no lo lograba controlar y en la cara del chico se veía reflejado tristeza.

Sakura le sonrió, enseñándole lo que tenía en la mano sorprendiendo al chico y luego metiéndolo en el bolso.- Es veneno creí que lo ocuparía pero me equivoque, sabes yo si confío y sé que va a llegar el día en que sepas como controlarte, pero en realidad la alianza ninja de ocupa.

-¿Y si me enojo?

-Tendrás a Suigetsu todo el día para golpearlo, por eso tranquilo.

En eso los tres ninjas llegaron a la escena mientras que Suigetsu se le acercaba a Sakura-Está completa no le falta ni un brazo ni nada.

-Sakura todo bien.-pregunto Kakashi viéndola.

-Si Kakashi sensei.-dijo volviendo a ver de nuevo al ninja-¿Aceptas?

-Sí.

Sai se quedó viendo toda la situación debía de admitir que cierta parte de él ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que se tenía en mente acerca de Sakura. Tenía que aceptar que tuvo que pedir consejos y de una rubia que parecía interesada en la conversación en la mañana. La rubia le sonría de forma cálida cuando él le dio la confesión de lo que sentía omitiendo el nombre de la chica interesada. Nunca logró adivinar si la sonrisa de Ino era falsa o verdadera simplemente parecía rara.

Entre los muchos consejos que le dio la rubia estaba que si tanto le interesaba esa chica tenía que conquistarla poco a poco no darse por rendido y que tarde o temprano la chica aceptaría. En su mente seguía analizado el caso, razón por la que estaba como perdido en sus propios pensamientos todo el día. Tal vez Ino tenía razón eso serviría para cualquier mujer con una sola excepción, Sakura.

Cuantas veces Lee y hasta el mismo Naruto intentaron hacer eso y que él haya visto la pelirrosa nunca aceptó a ninguno de los dos. Tal vez debió acercársele a Ino a pedirle consejos específicamente sobre Sakura, pero en ese caso Ino no le hubiera podido dar un mejor consejo de pegarse una foto de Sasuke en la cara.

Sai suspiro que creía conocer que era los sentimientos pensaba que los comprendía menos. Volvió a ver como la pelirrosa miraba a Juggo sonriéndole feliz por la opción, recordándole una vez más las palabras de Ino _si la quieres demuéstraselo_ pero su pregunta era como si él nunca había expresado sus sentimientos a nadie en su vida y cómo hacerlo si sabía que corría el mismo destino que Naruto y Lee un cálido pero sincero rechazo. Porque así era ella prefería dejar claro que no quería herir a nadie estando con esa persona cuando estaba pensando en otro.

…..

-_Sasuke-kun.-oyó como las risas de la chica se oían por todo el lugar mientras él la alzaba._

_-Te dije que te cargaría._

_-No te pensé capaz.-dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Pues si lo soy.-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro._

_-Arrogante.-dijo ella con una ceja alzada.- no te puedes tragar nunca tu orgullo._

_-Crees que no me lo puedo tragar.-dijo con una ceja alzada.- Te amo._

_La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras él esperaba una respuesta, una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y levemente su boca se empezó a abrir…._

Sasuke se levanto con sobresalto al sentir a la serpiente pasar por su cuello, sus ojos vieron con cierto resentimiento al animal, pero no podía enojarse con la serpiente porque la verdadera culpa no era de ella si no del hombre que controlaba al animal.

-Veo que despiertas.-dijo la voz de Kabuto.

-¿Qué quieres?

Kabuto río enormemente,-nunca dude que llegará el punto que volvieras a recuperar tu conciencia el jutsu está presentando ciertas fallas.

-Uy si ahora creas un jutsu y te crees mejor que Orochimaru.-dijo el Uchiha en mofa tratando de sacar de quicio a Kabuto.

Kabuto le sonrió cálidamente al chico, dejando una extraña sensación en él. Su rostro y color pálida de piel que poseía ahora Kabuto simplemente dejaba un aire tétrico en el ambiente.- No me creo Orochimaru, que por cierto fue un gran maestro. Creo que Itachi me dejo eso claro con el izanami. Pero si sé que soy mejor.-dijo haciendo de nuevo un sello y colocándoselo justamente en el sellos maldito de Sasuke.

-Entiende una cosa por una vez Sasuke-kun, tu no era ningún jodido elegido. Eres tan frágil como cualquier otra persona y tras de todo ahora enamorado.-dijo Kabuto agarrando el rostro del Uchiha que se encontraba inmóvil por el sello- Todos te ven como un excelente potencial pero no sin antes manipularte para hagas lo que uno quiera pensando que son tus propios putos ideales. Al final de todo sin importar lo que tú quieras mostrar poder y venganza, al final todo se resume a que tienes un gran corazón.-dijo soltando la cabeza del chico por un minuto.

-Señor estamos preparándonos para el ataque.- interrumpió Shikamaru entrando de improviso.

-Veo que el jutsu funciona a la perfección y si no me equivoco espero que no tenga fallas.-dijo observando como el Nara otra vez estaba bajo su mando.- ¿Ya está todo planeado?

-Sí, todo está correctamente planeado.

-Mira que Konoha tienen a un excelente estratega, ¿crees que tu plan supere las estrategias de Shikaku?

-Lo he meditado todo concretamente, no hay forma de que nos ganen.

-Excelente.-sonrió Kabuto con un dejo de maldad, volviendo a ver a Sasuke.- Espero que no te enojes por lo que te dije, ya sabes los amigos se critican en la cara no a sus espaldas. Además ocupo que estés preparado para una gran misión, ocupo que visites a tu gran querido amigo el raikage y obtengas unos papeles.

-Pensé que atacaríamos Konoha.- dijo ya el Uchiha bajó el control de jutsu.

-Luego lo haremos primero ocupo esos papeles y hacer una pequeña visita de nuevo a Suna. Luego te prometo que atacaremos Konoha y a todos los habitantes que vivan en ella.

-De acuerdo, señor.-dijo mientas salía del lugar.

* * *

><p>Lamento el retraso pero tenía problemas para saber como continuar la historia :) Tengo muchas ideas en mente y no sabia como acomodarlas :) Les agradezco todos sus reviews enserio me encanta y me inspiran *-*<p>

Por el retraso haré esto, lo haré a lo que los bellos lectores quieran lo siguiente para compensarles todo lo que he tardado actualizando esta vez, bueno la siguiente información aparecerá a lo largo de la historia y será decidida por ustedes:

1) Otra pareja que te gustaría ver

2) Con quien quieres que quede Ino

3) Perdonamos a Kabuto o no?

4) Situación entre Sasuke y Sakura que te gustaría ver en el fic *o* (lemon no creo que pueda ser por las nuevas reglas de la página)

Bueno además les daré un adelanto próximo cap duelo entre estrategas, un ataque sorpresa,un rencuentro Sasuke y Sakura y algo más...


End file.
